


Blue Moons in the Sky

by triser



Series: Adventures of Riot Force [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triser/pseuds/triser
Summary: Two months after they returned from the Ninja world a strange event that has been just a passing in thought has just became a major problem... well for at least half the population type... What will our heroes do when the threat is something they can't fight... The third part of the Adventures of Riot Force...





	1. The Moons Glow

Inside a hospital office…

"I'm telling you Nanoha, I don't make mistakes." Shamal stated as she sighed. "I'm confused as you are about how you…"

"There is no way I'm pregnant!" Nanoha stated as she looked at the medic. "I've only been sleeping with Fate and only Fate, and we are both girls."

"I know that!" Shamal snapped. "But Klarwind also reports the same thing."

"How…" Nanoha asked as she looked down. "If I am, how?"

"That's what I'm wondering?" Shamal stated as she looked at one of the most powerful mages before sighing. "And you do know what I'm going to be saying next."

"Whatever you say it better not be…" Nanoha looked up pleading.

"No more training till I say you can." Shamal stated getting a dejected look. "I know you Nanoha."

"It hasn't been two months since we've been back." Nanoha muttered. "And I have a student to train."

"And I have other people in the waiting room." Shamal stated as she sighed.

"I'll get a second opinion." Nanoha muttered as she left.

"That girl." Shamal muttered as she went to the waiting room and looked at the next name. "SUBARU!?"

"Not so loud, please." The younger mage asked as she looked at the medic.

"Well at least… why here and not your normal clinic?" Shamal asked as she got Subaru into the room.

"I've been throwing up in the morning just like Teana has… she is still at our apartment, I'm able to move about." Subaru stated as she pointed to her eyes, which was amber.

"If you want to see if it is the flu I need you to drop your cyborg mode." Shamal stated as Subaru's eyes returned to normal. "Okay Klarwind."

[Ja.] Klarwind replied and a screen appeared and made Shamal frown.

"Something wrong?" Subaru asked.

"You've been with Teana only right?" Shamal asked getting a nod. "This can't be right… two in a row…" Shamal muttered as she looked at the screen. "Klarwind this is correct?"

[Die Informationen korrekt sind.] Klarwind replied. _**(The information is correct.)**_

"I was afraid of that." Shamal stated as she looked at Subaru. "I'll tell you later, just get Teana here."

"Is it life threatening?" Subaru asked.

"Can be, if not taken care of properly, and do be careful yourself." Shamal muttered as Subaru left. "Scan me too."

[Ja.] Klarwind stated as she glowed green for a moment. [Sie schwanger sind.] _**(You are pregnant.)**_

"That doesn't add up." Shamal stated as she frowned and a screen popped up. "Master, I need every female member of our division at the right training area."

{Why?} Harry asked as he looked at his knight.

"I'll let you know after I do this. Also, some might say they were not feeling well this morning, I need them there too." Shamal stated as she left her office closing the screen as she did so and stopped by few doctors. "You two are coming with me. You go contact the Naval Hospital and ask for any strange reports. If you do, contact the ground forces hospital and do the same."

"And if that is…" He started to ask.

"Pray it doesn't." Shamal stated as she walked away being trailed by the two she called out to.

Inside Harry's office…

"That was odd." Harry stated as he looked at Reinforce. "How can I do a Diagnostic check on my knights?"

"I'll do it for you." Reinforce replied before closing her eyes for a few moments and frowned. "That can't be… Vita, Signum, and Shamal are suffering the same thing, but Zafira isn't… Oh… How?" Reinforce stated as she looked at her master. "We are going to be needing more members."

"Huh?" Harry stated in mild shock.

"But why… there is now way that two girls can… I know for a fact that Vita only sleeps with Hayate…" Reinforce muttered as she looked at the sky and frowned. "Why haven't they moved?"

"The research station that has been monitoring that phenomenon, have been stumped by it. The fact that the moons are staying like that is odd, but why is it that they are glowing blue is the mystery." Harry replied before frowning. "It is curious." He stated before giving the order that Shamal requested.

At the training area…

"You already checked me." Nanoha muttered as she looked annoyed.

"I know, but that isn't what I was checking." Shamal stated as she did a different scan. "Okay, send in Fate."

"What is this about anyways?" Nanoha asked.

"I'm starting to think that something is making us pregnant and if that is true, I need to find out who isn't." Shamal stated annoyed.

"Okay…" Nanoha stated as she walked out and sent in her wife. "Okay this is just a bad dream…"

After a few minutes…

"I'M WHAT! I CAN'T BE!" Fate shouted as she stormed out of the makeshift office. "I can't believe her, I can't be."

"Can't be what?" Nanoha asked as she walked up.

"She said I was pregnant." Fate stated as she looked at Nanoha. "I can't be, I'm normally late and I've been stressed over the last month because of the missions that built up."

"That is odd." Nanoha muttered as she looked at Fate. "She said the same to me, but you are the only one that I sleep with."

After a long time…

"Ma'am, all the checks that we performed were the same that you got from your device." One of the doctors stated before sighing. "The amount is strange, I can swear a few of them are only with…" He coughed as he blushed. "I mean it is physically impossible right?"

"Correct, but what could be the cause of it." Shamal stated as Harry walked into the area.

"How many?" Harry asked he sighed.

"All but five. And the odd thing is one is reported to be with one that is." Shamal replied before looking odd. "I didn't tell you what the issue was."

"I was contacted by the other branch leaders asking if I had a few members calling in sick like most did today. Then Yuuno called me and told me about what he discovered in the library. We are in for a long fifteen months of a lunar eclipse that can affect the planet with… what he calls a procreation wave. That blue glow the moons have been giving off, well at least we know that it can effect an entire planet." Harry stated getting Nanoha and Fate to walk up.

"Tell Shamal that her tests can't be right." Nanoha stated as she looked annoyed.

"Yeah, there is no way that we can be pregnant." Fate stated as she sighed.

"Actually you both are, you got the other one pregnant, if Yuuno is correct on what that glow does." Harry stated getting disbelieving stares. "Yuuno told me that for some reason that the moons getting aligned like that did something, and it isn't a short time thing. It is going to last fifteen months. With three months have passed since it started."

"I'm what!" Teana shouted as she overheard the leaders with a fainted Subaru. "Though it does beg into consideration, how is she pregnant?"

"Well… I'm going to ask the only one that is the odd one out." Shamal stated as she walked away.

"We can ask Jail." Harry stated.

[Dette er en fail safe som ble plassert på denne planeten under den store utforskning av Al-Hazard folk. I tilfelle denne planeten ble noen gang koloniserte først, som det var tenkt som i en senere generasjon at det kan noen problemer med befolkningsvekst.] Raising Heart stated getting Nanoha to blink then palm her face. _**(This is a fail safe that was placed on this planet during the Great Exploration of the Al-Hazard People. In case this planet was ever colonized, as it was thought that in a later generation that there might some issues with population growth.)**_

"This is getting weird, why would they plant something like that in a moon?" Nanoha stated.

[Det er ikke plantet på en måne, er det en av måner.] Raising Heart replied getting Nanoha to gain wider eyes. [Beklager, min herre. Jeg er klar over hvilken måne det er.] _ **(It isn't planted on a moon, it is one of the moons. Sorry, my master. I'm unaware of which moon it is.)**_

"It isn't your fault." Nanoha muttered as she looked at the sky. "So it is all the moon's fault…" Nanoha stated before frowning. "I knocked up Fate?"

"And I knocked up Nanoha?" Fate asked as she paled.

"Correct." Shamal stated as she sighed. "The odd one out was the dominant partner of the relationship." She stated before sighing. "Just great."

"So we need to make sure to track the course of all three moons and find out when the next event will happen." Harry stated as he then paled as he just realized something. "Is Daphne and Hermione pregnant too?"

"Correct. Your house is full of girls that are all pregnant." Shamal stated getting Harry to walk away.

"I'll be in my office. I need to start on the paperwork for all of this. How many members are still active?" Harry asked.

"The entire Stars team is down, save Otto, who is off world. Lightning team has been dropped to a single member and the same with Sun team. Well if you include the unison devices tied to member of each team than there will be more, but…" Shamal stated as she sighed. "Unison devices are picky when it comes to partners. The reserve members have been dropped in half as well. This entire thing is one giant problem."

"And our guests?" Harry asked.

"They were unaffected." Shamal stated as she sighed. "As they aren't sleeping with anyone."

"This has just been the worst thing to happen." Harry stated as he glared at the sky.


	2. Bad News

Inside a city in a desert…

"So you are taking over the duty of Diplomat?" Otto asked as she gave a sigh of relief.

{That isn't everything, we will tell you more when we get there.} A male voice replied closing the link.

'Wait that was a normal ship… unless they are going through dimensional space they wouldn't dare use one.' Otto thought as she left her room.

As she entered a stairway…

"Hi puppet-boy." Otto stated as she walked by Kankuro.

"I have a name." Kankuro muttered as he glared at her.

"I know and it is Make-up-boy." Otto stated as she snickered.

"It's war paint!" Kankuro shouted as he went to attack her.

"Kankuro that is enough." Gaara stated as he walked up to the girl. "You shouldn't rile him up."

"It is too easy to do that." Otto stated as she looked at the teen. "So how do you like your new position?"

"It is boring." Gaara replied as he sighed. "My lack of sleeping has helped with the bane."

"Paperwork… the bane of any leadership position." Otto stated with some distaste. "I've had my fair share of those evil things."

"I can tell." Gaara stated as they got to the doors.

"So what have you guys found out?" Otto asked as she looked at a researcher.

"That it is very old." One stated jokingly. "The rock formation that is the walls of the village was formed when this impacted with the ground."

"Oh… so it is deeper than we actually thought?" Otto asked as she placed her hand on a wall and a door opened up.

"I wish you didn't touch anything, Sergeant Takamachi." The leader of the research team stated as she walked up. "Every time you touch something down here a new area opens up."

"Sorry." Otto stated as she looked at the new door that lead down a long hallway. "If you want I can check this one out, and I promise not to touch anything."

"Alright. I'll let it go since I'm short handed today." The Leader replied as she looked at a screen.

"Sure, Xion." Otto stated as she walked down the hall. "I'll call you if I find something."

"Seal it first!" Xion shouted.

"I'm not my Uncle!" Otto replied back as she went down the hall.

"Long story?" Gaara asked as Xion nodded.

In the hallway…

"Stupid place reacting to me." Otto muttered as she walked down the hall and stopping at a large twin door that opened as she walked up. "Damn, well… I can say I didn't know that there was a door here." Otto stated as she pulled out a green gem. "Shadow Wake up.

[Standby Ready.] Shadow Heart replied as it formed a staff. [There seems to be an energy reading in the room.]

"Kay." Otto stated as she walked into the room and lights came on. "That's new."

{Otto… hear… re… ck… port… b…} Xion stated as her image has some interference.

"I can barely copy that, could you relay that?" Otto asked as the screen blurred out and the image faded. "Shadow Heart can you contact Xion's device?"

[Negative.] Shadow Heart replied.

"Crap." Otto stated as she started to head for the door and it closed on her. "Hey open up."

[Tiden for aktivering er kommet. Slipp den lagrede enhet.] the room stated getting a sigh from Otto. _**(The time for activation has come. Please release the stored device.)**_

"I don't have time for this." Otto stated as she looked about the room. "And I don't see a device."

[Enheten er lagret i midten av rommet. Det ble utformet i tilfelle dette stedet ble oppdaget av vår leder Dame blå.] The room stated as Otto then saw what it was talking about. _**(The device is stored in the center of the room. It was designed in case this place was discovered by our leader Lady Blue.)**_

"If I take it you will let me get back to the others… Wait, Lady Blue? My mother's name is Nanoha Takamchi, not some Blue." Otto stated as she walked to the case.

[Takamachi? Du har blod av Dame blå. Leder av vår Kirke av mor. Det er ingen feil.] The room replied before the case opened and a blue gem rested on a pillow. _**(Takamachi? You have the blood of Lady Blue. The leader of our Church of Mother. There is no mistake.)**_

"I'm like my aunt then, two devices." Otto muttered as she picked it up. "So what is the name?"

[Kaos hjerte.] the Blue gem replied getting Otto to look at it. _**(Chaos Heart.)**_

"What is with my family and that one word in our device names?" Otto muttered as she pocked it and moved to the door. which still didn't open. "I have the device."

[Er det en feil i systemet. All strøm til dette anlegget har blitt avsluttet. Feil skal det være mer strøm. Alle systemer viser en mangel på energi. Beregning av forventede power grid feil. Strømbrudd på 100 %. Dette ikke beregne. Aktivering av restaurering protokoller.] The room stated making Otto blink pull out the gem. _**(There is an error in the system. All power to this facility has been terminated. Error there should be more power. All systems show a lack of energy. Calculating projected power grid failures. Power failure at 100%. This doesn't compute. Activating power restoration protocols.)**_

"Could the power failure come from this being removed?" Otto asked.

[Utstyret ble lagret med ingen strømforbruk. Minimalt med strøm ble brukt til å åpne tetning. Systemet skanner avslører at tre av den geotermiske ventilene har blitt tettet. Magma kammeret har avslått.] The room replied getting Otto to sigh. _**(The device was stored with no power usage. Minimal power was used to open the seal. System scan reveals that three of the geothermal vents have been sealed. Magma chamber has declined.)**_

"Great…" Otto stated as she sat in a chair.

{Otto, finally I got through.} Xion stated as the screen appeared with no interference.

"Hey Xion." Otto stated as she looked at the exploration leader. "I'm stuck in a room at the moment."

{What! I thought this place was constantly opening the place for you.} Xion stated annoyed,

"That was my thought too. Turns out the room I'm in lost power, so I have to wait at least for some power to restore for the door to open." Otto stated as she leaned into the chair she was sitting in. "So has the new diplomat arrive yet?"

{That is why I was trying to reach you. You have a family emergency, and they sent in a high class military cruiser for you. I'm not sure what is going on, but the entire crew is male.} Xion stated with an odd look. {My sister was supposed to be on that ship… wait she is what! That's not good… Sorry I guess I'm to report back… wait I'm not allowed back but she is… Of course I'm not seeing anyone… why is… Sorry Otto, but I got to cut you off.} Xion stated as the screen cut.

"You heard that?" Otto asked as the door opened making her eye quirk.

[TRUKKET strøm fra main motor.] the room stated as Otto just smirked. _**(Pulled power from the main engine.)**_

"Thanks. Sonic Flash." Otto stated as she blurred and reappeared in the main room. "What is going on?"

"Sergeant Takamachi, are you dating anyone at the moment?" A man asked as he looked at her.

"No, not yet at least, I want a boyfriend… but I'm waiting on that." Otto stated getting several to blink.

"I though she would be like her mom." An explorer stated quietly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Otto asked as she sighed.

"Good, we'll tell you more on the ship." The enforcer stated.

"I'm not getting on a ship till I'm told what is going on." Otto stated annoyed. "You told Xion that I had a family emergency but you haven't said what it is."

"You wouldn't believe us." The enforcer stated as he looked to the side. "Some of the facts are still surprising."

"Cut to the chase." Otto stated as her hand went to her pocket.

"Your family is pregnant." The enforcer stated in a deadpan.

"Yeah… right." Otto replied as the enforcer revealed a screen. "A Klarwind report… on my mom!" Otto nearly shouted as she read it over. "I'm going to be an older sister… wait… Mother too… DEED! Okay… I really didn't need to know that." Otto muttered as she looked it over. "Okay, you proved your point. Why am I being brought back."

"Stars Six, you are to return to base, and take command of Stars team till further orders." The enforcer stated as Otto tilted her head. "Yes?"

"What about Stars Two?" Otto asked getting a chuckle. "Three and Four too… Dare I ask about the other two?"

"Out of the Stars team, you are the only one still active, besides the reserve members." The enforcer stated as he sighed.

"I'm the only one not pregnant in my squad?" Otto nearly shouted as she had an eye twitch.

"That is correct." The guy stated as he started to back away. 'Knew we should have gone with the communication to tell her.'

"Fine, I'll go." Otto stated as she blow out a small breath. "But when the team is back on their feet, I want back."

"Not my place to say, that would be up to your commander." The enforcer stated with a shrug.

"My family, besides Sun Three, are the only ones that can open the place up." Otto stated as a white glyph appeared under her. "There better be a good reason why this happened."


	3. Asking for Trouble

Inside a mansion…

"Say that again Nanoha?" a blonde girl asked as she blinked at a screen.

{I'm sure my doctor wouldn't care about me getting one.} Nanoha stated back.

"Before that." The blonde stated in an annoyed huff.

{I want Suzuka to bring a cat here for me to make a familiar.} Nanoha stated looking away.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PREGNANT!" the blonde shouted.

{Oh that… just a minor inconvenience.} Nanoha stated as she smiled.

"Who got you pregnant." The blonde snapped.

{Fate.} Nanoha replied with a smile.

"Fate is a girl, Nanoha. Girls can't get girls pregnant. I know you didn't sleep through that class." The Blonde stated.

{Arisa, Fate did get me pregnant, as I got her too…} Nanoha stated as she sighed. {Some sort of phenomenon is going on okay.}

"I'll tell Her when she gets home." Arisa stated with a grin. "I can have her child, or she can have mine." She stated with a dreamy expression.

A few hours later…

"Arisa?" Suzuka stated as she waved her hand in front of the blondes face. "I guess that I'll go to bed alone."

"Hi, Suzuka. Nanoha called." Arisa stated coming out of her daydream.

"Oh, you mean she finally remembered about us?" Suzuka asked. "Ten years, and she is finally talking to us again."

"She wants a cat." Arisa stated getting Suzuka to frown.

"Why?" Suzuka stated as Arisa started to chuckle.

"She and Fate got each other pregnant." Arisa stated getting Suzuka to get a pointed look. "Really she told me some phenomenon is going on. Think about it, we give her a cat or a dog, we get a kid of our own."

"Tempting, but still ten years…" Suzuka stated with a small frown.

"We can ask her why." Arisa stated.

"Good arguments. Couch." Suzuka stated getting Arisa to face plant. "For defending her when she finally contacted us."

"She was trying for you." Arisa stated as she looked at Suzuka pleading.

"I figured." Suzuka stated as she sighed. "I just can't stay mad at her though."

"Well she did hide the magic part for a little while." Arisa stated as she sighed. "But we both forgave her on that as she…"

"Had orders not to talk about it." Suzuka stated as she sighed as well. "We are going, just to see if she is telling the truth."

"And other things." Arisa stated getting a groan.

"Only if it is true." Suzuka muttered as she sighed. "We need to make arrangements to go."

Several weeks later…

"Man… I thought I was supposed to get home quickly." Otto muttered as she sat down in the lounge. "I understand that battleships are not used to transport, but ditch me on a transport as it has a certain felicity."

"Otto, I understand that you are annoyed." Xion stated as she sat across from the girl.

"Deed?" Arisa stated as she walked up holding a dog carrier.

"I'm not my sister." Otto stated as she looked over and looked surprised. "Arisa, right?"

"Correct. Deed is your sister, you…" Arisa started to say.

"Look exactly like her, well would…" Otto stated as she sighed. "What brings you two to Mid-childa?"

"Your mother." Suzuka stated as she held a cat carrier.

"What's with the pets?" Otto asked as she looked at them.

"Nanoha wants to make a familiar." Arisa stated getting Otto to sigh. "What's wrong?"

"I actually liked what I was doing for Riot Force and I get recalled as my entire team fell pregnant… and the worst part is they all like girls." Otto muttered as she sighed.

"So it is a real phenomenon?" Suzuka asked.

"Yeah." Otto stated as she brought up several screens. "Somehow all the reports I've read reveal that there is a mass wave of pregnancies. All I know is that there is a higher chance of anyone getting pregnant…"

"You make it sound like something even weirder than a girl getting another girl pregnant." Arisa stated getting a slight chuckle from Otto. "What?"

"Not my place." Otto replied as she looked at some of the documents. "What is causing it."

"Does the moon glow like that?" Suzuka asked as she pointed at a picture.

"Moon? There should be two others visible…" Otto stated as she looked at the report about it. "An odd eclipse… the moons glowing blue… Lady Blue… Why does everything relate to the color blue?"

"Lady Blue?" Arisa asked as she looked at the two other travelers.

"Do you trust them?" Xion asked.

"They are my mom's oldest friends, though she did try to keep them on earth." Otto stated getting a blank look. "Administered planet 20, used to be Unadministered world 97."

"Oh. The planet of Aces." Xion stated getting a chuckle. "Lady Blue is a term that keeps popping up in a dig that Otto, here gave us access to."

"Lady Blue also happens to be a distant ancestor to me." Otto muttered.

"But that would mean…" Arisa started to say.

"That my mom is related to an alien." Otto stated with a smirk. "She showed me some anime."

"Oh." Arisa stated as she sat down. "Are you like Deed?"

"As in that we both are Combat Cybrogs, yeah. I'm more long range than she is." Otto stated as she pulled out Kaos hjerte.

"Where did you get that?" Xion asked as she looked at it.

"Where do you think?" Otto replied as she looked at it. "I plan on letting Mary look at it when I get to the base."

"Oh, is it sealed?" Xion asked.

"You can say that." Otto stated as she sighed. "I wonder what Al-Hazard was like."

"Depends on which historian you ask." Xion replied. "One group makes them out as the perfect place to live and others say that they make the Belkans look like a peace loving people."

"And you?" Otto asked getting blank looks from the other two.

"In between, they had the technology to be an extremely powerful empire, but it was split in two separate groups. From what the temple shows, there was a rift between Sylfeid the Dragon, and Starbreak Blue. Which from our research those two names were the leaders of the two sides, but no information of what happened to them or where they came from." Xion stated as Otto frowned.

"Starbreak? The temple called her Chaos Blue." Otto stated.

"That is an odd thing, the scripts can't make up there minds. Some lines went like this: Stars that gather to the infinite sky. Break into the rupture… A whole section was missing from that tablet so we are trying to figure that out, well there looked to be a section above it too." Xion stated as she shrug.

[Det var to linjer fra Break Star. En av de få trylleformularer som Dame blå brukes, en av hennes mer kraftige trylleformularer.] Kaos hjerte stated getting Xion to glare at Otto. _**(That was two lines from Break Star. One of the few spells that Lady Blue used, one of her more powerful spells.)**_

"Sealed huh?" Xion stated getting a weak chuckle.

"So what is the full incantation?" Otto asked.

[Det ville være en dårlig idé, når den er angitt en stav har å skytes ut. Break Star er for stor for denne beholderen.] Kaos hjerte stated as they all shuddered. _**(That would be a bad idea, once stated a spell has to be fired. Break Star is too big for this vessel.)**_

"That doesn't bode well." Otto stated getting a nod.

"Still where did the leaders come from?" Xion asked as she looked away.

[De har alltid vært der. Plassering av deres currant laden har mislyktes.] Kaos hjerte replied. _**(They have always been there. The locations of their currant whereabouts have failed.)**_

"I still wonder how mages can understand their devices." Suzuka stated as she sighed. "So…"

"They are still around?" Otto asked as she looked surprised. "I have an ancestor still alive?"

[De har en tendens til å reincarnate tilfeldig i historien. Currant inkarnasjonen er ukjent.] Kaos hjerte replied _**(They tend to reincarnate randomly in history. Currant incarnation is unknown.)**_

"Great…" Otto muttered. "Can this get any worse?"


	4. It just got worse

Inside a normal house…

"Fate, I don't want to lose her." Amy stated as she sighed. "She is one of the best babysitters I can get."

{And I need her.} Fate stated as she didn't look happy. {She is my familiar, which means she actually belongs to me.}

"I know that…" Amy stated as she looked at the screen pleading to let the wolf girl stay.

"Amy who's that… Fate!" Arf stated as she ran up to the screen. "Is something wrong?"

{Can you come over; I have a room prepared for you.} Fate stated with a slightly demented smirk. {Nanoha and I need you over here for a few months.}

"Really!" Arf stated as she looked quizzical. "This isn't about that other plan you had is it?"

{No, I'm also going to be allowing you more mana than I normally let you have.} Fate stated as Amy frowned.

"You didn't… so that is what Chrono meant." Amy muttered. "Arf, she needs you more than ever. Fate, if you need any advice just call."

{I know, you been through it yourself.} Fate stated sighing.

"Fate… is something wrong?" Arf asked as she looked at the two girls.

"It's just something that lasts for about nine months, Arf… how far you?" Amy asked.

{Shamal said about two months. She also scheduled a doctor's appointment for Nanoha and I.} Fate stated as she palmed her face. {How we both ended up like this… I'm still curious.}

"Huh?" Amy stated as she paled. "Both?"

{Correct… Nanoha… oh wait Deed stay out of the kitchen, Nanoha still hasn't forgiven you for blowing it up that one time!} Fate shouted. {Don't cry to me about it… Sure you can visit Cinque. Sorry about that.}

"Her too… now I see why you want Arf." Amy stated as she frowned. "Should I get a check up?"

{Only if you been with someone recently?} Fate stated as she sighed. {Stupid moons.}

"Oh… Talk to you later." Amy stated as she looked at the familiar who still looked panicked. "Arf, she isn't in any danger… well she could, but that is a rare event… less likely with our technology now…" Amy stated as she face palmed when she made it worse.

"Fate is in danger… she dies I die…" Arf stated as she paled more.

"Arf, Fate is not in danger at the moment." Amy stated getting Arf to calm down a little. "As long as Fate takes it easy for the next few months… she will be fine, she wants you there to help around the house."

"Is she dying?" Arf asked as she looked worried.

"Nah, I went through what she is going through." Amy stated as she laughed.

"It isn't… wait what?" Arf asked surprised.

"Think about it." Amy stated as Arf got up shifted to her full form.

"SHE"S PREGNANT!" Arf shouted in surprise. "I'LL KILL THE GUY!"

"If there is one left." Amy muttered as she thought about what Fate stated. "Arf, before I tell you, you better calm down."

"Okay, this better be good." Arf stated as she glared at her master's sister-in-law.

"Fate made an offhand comment to me… Both her and Nanoha are pregnant… That I should only get a check up if I've been active with Chrono recently… and something about the moons." Amy stated flicking her fingers as she said each point.

"You think that they got the other one pregnant?" Arf asked as she looked confused. "Doesn't it take a guy for that?"

"It would if the aura of the moon didn't complicate matters." Chrono stated from the doorway. "I take it that Fate asked for you to go to her."

"Sorry that I can't watch the brats this weekend." Arf stated as she got up. "I'll be back to get the rest of my stuff later, I want to confirm what you told me."

"Don't kill anyone." Chrono stated with a frown. "I got a call from my step dad."

"Her too?" Amy stated in awe. "Karel and Liera are at a friend's house for the next few hours, Chrono." At which point Chrono just gulped.

At a beach house…

"Fate, where is Deed?" Nanoha asked as she looked around.

"Wanted to go visit Cinque." Fate replied as she looked down at her flat stomach. "Hard to imagine a new life down there."

"Yeah… that another girl gave you too…" Nanoha stated as she sighed. "Still though why pull us out of the duty roster?" she asked as she sat next to Fate. "I'm still able to teach."

"Shamal doesn't trust you." Fate stated with a frown. "Don't you know that you have to pace yourself sometimes."

"I do pace myself… mostly…" Nanoha stated with a small voice as she was acting like a child caught doing something.

"I got pulled, because I tend to stay working after hours." Fate stated as she sighed. "To make things worse this entire thing seems like it came form one of Earth's weird cartoon shows."

"Anime, get it right." Nanoha muttered as she sighed. "You lived in Japan for how long?"

"Long enough to get hooked on a few of those car… Mpf" Fate started to say but a hand got in her face.

"IT IS ANIME." Nanoha stated in a dark tone of voice. "It is not cartoons. They might be similar in some respects, but it is a cultural thing."

"Okay…" Fate stated before sighing. 'Temper still at hair trigger.' She thought as she smirked. "And I was talking about one of those shows that Hayate showed me that was in a different language."

"Oh, those… yeah I can see what you mean." Nanoha stated as she laughed. "Sorry."

"I still can't tell them apart you know." Fate stated as she pointed to a shelf. "Who has to organize my collection?"

"FATE!" A female voice shouted as the door slammed open and a puppy ran in.

"Arf?" Nanoha stated as she blinked. "You asked her to come home?" She asked as she tilted her head. "Well that does come in handy."

"Handy for what?" Fate asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Something that I did discuss with Shamal, and she did clear it." Nanoha replied as she rubbed her head. "I asked Suzuka to come over with one of her older cats."

"You want to make a familiar?" Fate asked before sighing. "Trying it out before giving one to your kids?"

"No, want one to help take care of the package you gave me." Nanoha replied in a dark tone.

"Sorry, well I needed Arf here for the same reason." Fate replied as their heads touched.

"Ummm… so what I was told was true, you guys got the other one pregnant?" Arf asked before turning red at what they were starting to do. "Ummm… shouldn't you be doing that later… or in your bedroom… Ummm are you two even listening?"

"Don't bother…" Vivio stated as she walked out of the kitchen. "Mom dinner's burning!" Vivio stated as Nanoha bolted to the kitchen.

"Vivio, I haven't even started to make it yet…" Nanoha stated as she walked out glaring at her daughter.

"Got you two to stop before embarrassing Arf." Vivio stated as she sighed. "And how often have I walked in on you two?"

"Too often." Nanoha muttered. "Well, I'm not in the mood to cook."

"I took the liberty to order some pizza." Vivio stated as she smiled.

"Good choice." Fate stated still blushing that Arf saw her like that.

"I can't believe that you two do that when she is awake." Arf stated in shock.

"I've walked in on them when I've had nightmares too." Vivio stated. "So it doesn't bother me that much."

"Bu…bu…but… You shouldn't be seeing that at your age!" Arf stated shocked.

"Why do you think I like girls?" Vivio asked with a smirk.

"Oh…" Arf stated as she looked like she was going to blow her top.

"Hi mom." Otto stated as she walked in with Suzuka and Arisa. "Hi Arf, did you catch them at it?"

"You knew that they do that?" Arf asked as she looked at the twin. "You are not Deed."

"Nope, I'm Otto, I was on another planet." Otto replied shacking her heads. "They never change. I'll be making a stop at HQ tomorrow, thought to have some relaxation… DEED!"

"Otto!" Deed stated from behind her twin.

"That is not something you do to your own twin!" Otto stated as she smacked her sister on the head. "I swear Hayate got you into skinship."

"Nope, Sein." Deed replied.

"That's even worse." Otto muttered. "Oh look who came with me." She stated as she pulled her twin to the side. ~You got pregnant?~

~Yeah, Sein got me drunk with Cinque one night.~ Deed replied. ~In fact most of the other Numbers want to kill her for what she did.~

~So Sein is hiding? Wait how are you guys…~ Otto asked as she looked perplexed.

"Something wrong?" Arisa asked as she walked in.

"Arisa?" Nanoha asked as she looked surprised and smiled when she saw Suzuka walk in too. "Suzuka."

"Ten years Nanoha?" Suzuka asked as she looked at her friend.

"I've been busy." Nanoha replied. "In fact your sister should have given you a message when I was on Earth."

"She did after you left." Suzuka stated sighing. "Why is it that I can't stay mad at you?"

"Dunno." Nanoha replied as she saw a dog and a cat carrier. "Ummm… I did say I wanted a cat… so why the dog?"


	5. The choice is made

At the Takamachi's…

"Dog." Arisa stated as she gave a pleading look to Nanoha.

"Cat." Suzuka stated as she also gave the same look.

~Isn't that funny…~ Fate stated as she was chuckling.

'Why did they have to bring both types…` Nanoha thought as she tried to look away from the two.

"Nanoha! Answer us!" Arisa and Suzuka both stated as one making her sigh.

~Fate… I need help.~ Nanoha stated getting Fate to sigh.

"Give her some space, the process isn't easy to go through." Fate stated as she sighed. "Well it is, but she can't be overly worried about things."

"Oh." Arisa stated as she looked at the other blonde. "Could you explain what is going on?"

"From what we were told, the moons are the cause of the pandemic of pregnancies." Fate stated as she looked to the side. "Oddly, this eclipse is even more odd as it has never occurred in any recorded history of this planet."

"Weird… wait what?" Arisa stated as she looked surprised. "If it is happening now than it should have happened before."

"That is why it is odd, two of them eclipse like they should but one always seemed to be out of alignment." Fate stated as she sighed. "Yuuno has been looking into every document that talks about the lunar eclipses and so far…" She stated as she sighed again before groaning. "Whoever called it morning sickness…" Fate stated as she left the room.

"Thank you Hayate." Nanoha stated as a vid screen disappeared. "Hayate wanted one too." She stated as she looked at her friends. "Where's…" She started to ask as she heard a noise from the bathroom. "Nevermind. I'll make my decision when Hayate gets here."  
"Fine." Arisa stated as she leaned back and sighed. "So how are you doing?"

"Bored out of my mind." Nanoha stated as she didn't look happy. "I've been placed on reserve duty and only for emergency will I get called into anything." Nanoha griped as she looked at her friends. "I've been taking my frustrations out on the videogames… but I've beaten them."

"Wow." Both girls stated as one in awe.

"Mom, do you know why I got pulled from my task that I volunteered for?" Otto asked as she looked at her twin. "Also how can the Numbers…"

"Jail explained that to us, while you were on your way here." Nanoha sighed. "He didn't remove that organ, as he did have plans to use it as a backup, but he scraped it when Kyle appeared."

"Oh… What about the Zeros?" Otto asked.

"Kyle didn't even think of removing them or even using them, he had them both as examples of the technology." Nanoha replied as she sighed. "And about being Al-Hazardian well he wasn't that surprised, but he wasn't convinced either."

"Next time someone talks to him ask him about Starbreak Blue, or even just Lady Blue." Otto stated as she then explained what she found out. "We are related to one of the leaders of Al-Hazard."

"Hmmm… that does bring into some consideration." Nanoha stated off handedly before bringing up a video screen, with a held message of Ferret Only. "Yuuno."

{Yes, Nanoha, aren't you supposed to be resting?} Yuuno asked.

"I'm at home, when you looked up Chaos Blue, did you find anything related to Starbreak blue or Lady Blue?" Nanoha asked as she looked at her daughter.

{I did, in fact they are all the same person, just different viewpoints.} Yuuno replied. {Chaos, for the amount of raw destruction she did. Starbreak for a spell that is just as destructive as she is.}

"Break Star?" Otto asked.

{Correct, aren't you supposed to be at a dig?} Yuuno asked before a slap sound was heard. {Sorry forgot that your team is off duty. And Lady Blue to her own people, though there was one other name she was known as… Ah here it is… Divine Blue, is her real name, though why she allowed others to call her differently was odd.}

"Not as odd as a lunar eclipse making people pregnant." Nanoha muttered.

"I agree." Fate stated as she walked back into the room. "So what's this about?"

"I found some odd information about Divine Blue, she reincarnates randomly through the years… and also at the same time Sylfeid the Dragon does the same." Otto stated as Yuuno gasped.

{Sylfeid the Dragon… Where did you hear about that name?} Yuuno asked as he sounded panicked.

"The dig, Sylfeid the Dragon was the polar opposite of Divine Blue, right?" Otto asked.

{Correct. But those two will fight right off the bat if they ever meet… no talking just magical combat… the battle would destroy everything around them for miles.} Yuuno stated getting the entire group to look scared. {Even then the amount of energy that they both release would be tantamount to Hayate fully released.}

"So we are talking about two SSS class mages?" Nanoha asked as she looked giddy.

{Actually they might be classed higher… But they never fought at full strength in any of the records that have been discovered recently.} Yuuno stated as he sounded sad. {Thanks for the information. I'll ask Xion for more if she has anything.}

"She might be making a stop, she wanted to visit her sister." Otto stated as the doorbell rang. "Pizza is here."

An hour later…

"So Mid gained the market of Earth?" Suzuka asked as she looked at the group.

"Yeah, there is even a Chinese place that delivers." Nanoha stated as she pulled out a pile of old fliers. "I mean we got these from members of Riot Force."

"That's a lot of restaurants." Arisa stated surprised. "Yet not as disturbing as one would think."

"So when is Hayate going to be here?" Fate asked as she frowned. ~And why did you call her to come over?~

~I don't want to disappoint one of them for wasting the trip.~ Nanoha replied. "She should be here soon, we don't live that far from them. Far enough that she can't come over everyday, but close enough to be here soon."

"She is still on that Cosplay streak?" Suzuka asked as she shivered. "Who hasn't she tried to convert to that?"

"Me." Otto stated with a smirk. "Though she already knows my answer."

"I know." Hayate stated as she walked up to them.

"Damn it!" All of the shouted as Hayate started to laugh.

"Arf did you let her in without letting us know?" Fate asked as she didn't look pleased.

"Yeah, she told me she arrived via telepathy, I thought you heard her." Arf stated with a grin.

"So now we get down to business." Arisa stated as she looked at her dog. "One of you is getting her."

"That we know." Both Hayate and Nanoha stated as they looked at Fate, who just sighed.

~I want the cat.~ Nanoha stated to Hayate.

~I know, after the stories that you told me about the antics you had to go through with Yuuno.~ Hayate stated back before looking at Fate. ~But will Arf like living with a cat?~

~Arf and Linith got along just fine~ Fate stated as she smirked. ~So the choice is made?~

~Yeah, and you are helping us both do this.~ Nanoha stated.

~I know… I'm the only one that has done that out of our friends.~ Fate replied as she sighed. "I'll explain it as best that I can. The creation of a familiar is complicated. You first need to construct a magical body as you pull the soul of the animal." Fate stated making the girls look surprised on this fact. "I saved Arf through this method, but there are two major types… Those with free-will and those held by contract."

"What's the difference?" Arisa asked as she looked surprised by the information.

"Arf is free-willed, she can do what ever she pleases even betray me." Fate stated. 'I don't mind that she did, she helped me out by doing that.' She thought as she sighed. "A contract type is a familiar for the deed ordered for them to do, once the task is done they could be released from it or a new one to take its place."

"That doesn't seem so difficult, but making an artificial body for a soul?" Suzuka asked as she looked curious.

"It isn't painful, and because of that, the familiar's life is dependant on the master's life. So even if a familiar betrays their master they wouldn't strike at them." Fate stated as she sighed. "Understand what will happen?"

"Yes." Both Hayate and Nanoha stated as they both reached for one of the two elder animals that were brought.

"It seems so simple." Nanoha stated as she concentrated on her plan.

Hours later…

"You didn't tell me it would be draining." Nanoha muttered as she was on her bed. "I hope I didn't mess up on it.

"You didn't." Fate stated as she narrowed her eyes for a moment. "Nanoha did you set a limit on what she was going to be doing?"

"Not really, I wanted to discuss it with her first." Nanoha replied.

"Nanoha, that has to be done prior to the process." Fate stated as she sighed.

"Oh well." Nanoha stated as her eyes closed and soon she was sleeping.

In the living room…

"Wow… this is great." A teenaged girl with cat ears on her head stated as she looked around with her tail swaying a few moments.

"So you are going to be my help?" Arf stated as the others that arrived left after the event.

"Not sure… I think Master was going to talk to me later." The catgirl stated as she stretched. "Anyways why do I have to wear this?" She stated as she pointed to what she was wearing, an orange tee shirt with a cat face on it with a red skirt with black shorts under it.

"You can wear other things, but for now try it out." Arf stated as she sighed. 'This is a nightmare.'


	6. Sein's trick

In the kitchen…

"So Deed, could you please explain to me how Sein got the others?" Otto asked as she looked at her twin.

"Sein… asked us all to meet her at some bar that she knew the owner of." Deed stated as she frowned. "Since she said Tre was going to be there we actually thought that she was being nice."

"Okay?" Otto stated as Deed sighed.

"And it all went from there…" Deed started to explain.

Flashback and a half (because some of it is what happened)…

At a bar…

"Sein this is a nice place." Nove stated as she looked around. "So what's the deal here?"

"I saved the owner's life on his pilgrimage to the Church… he told me to bring a party once and it would be free." Sein replied shrugging. "Say Tre have you been told why the moons are like that?"

"No." Tre replied as she sat

"Well that's fine and all, why am I here?" Ginga asked as she looked at the others.

"Well, you are our cousin, and a sister to some of my sisters." Sein stated getting a nervous chuckle from the owner.

"I heard that you had an interesting family and seeing it now… Don't be reckless, I'll be the server, and I'll call you a ride home if needed." The owner stated as he got behind the counter.

"Thanks Ashton." Sein stated as she counted her 'sisters' and smiled. "Nine servings of your best." She stated as they all looked at her. "What, Deed, you just came back from a mission… and the rest of you need a break from all that hard work you been in. Plus we have the place to ourselves for the next…" Sein stated as she looked at Ashton.

"Four hours, best I can do, I have some regulars that would complain if I wasn't open." Ashton replied as he got out six large glasses and started to fill each one up with differing amounts of different drinks.

"Sein, what is his best?" Deed asked as she looked at the drink.

"A mixture of seven excellent wines and liquors that when done right is heavenly." Sein stated as she sighed. "I've had one before."

"Didn't Verossa get it for you?" Ashton asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, best night I had… more so because it was fun." Sein stated as the drinks were passed around. 'Step one finished.'

"This drink is good." Nove stated as she downed it. "It makes one wonder if you are up to anything?"

"Nove, I know I'm a troublemaker, but I want to unwind before Schach bares down on me again. In some ways she is worse than you are Tre." Sein stated.

"Correct." Tre replied as she drank a little of it. "It is complex, and Nove did you even taste it?"

"Whoa, can I have another one?" Nove asked as she looked at the empty class.

Three hours later…

'My perfect plan… they are grouping up in pairs that I didn't see coming…' Sein thought as she barely kept her eyes open. "Heeey Ashy, call it… Call it a night would ja…" Sein stated as she slurred a few words. "Wait… Don't you have a rooms up… there." Sein asked as pointed up.

"Yeah, I do, but that would cost you." Ashton replied as she pulled out a wallet. "I see you came prepared… let me guess the pairs in their own room?"

"Yuuup! Call the church I'm a going back… the rooms are for them." Sein stated as she nearly planted her face in a table. "I think I'll wait for the ride…"

"Can't you switch to you cyborg mode?" Ashton asked.

"I could…" Sein replied. "But we all want to live normally and that means… Hangovers!" Sein stated as she face planted out cold.

The next morning…

"I haven't rested this… Where am I?" Nove asked as she looked about and sighed. 'Okay don't freak… do not freak…' Nove thought as she then felt someone move near her. 'DO NOT FREAK OUT!' Nove thought as she slowly turned to look. "Dieci?"

"Nove, what are you doing in my room…" Dieci asked as she blinked. "And with no clothes on for that matter?"

"Ummm… Dieci this isn't your room… and for that matter neither… Great, I'm going to kill Sein." Nove muttered as she sighed. "My guess is while we were drunk…"

"Oh… Mom is going to kill us." Dieci muttered as she sighed.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about being pregnant." Nove muttered as she felt Dieci snuggle into her. "We are only sisters because you got adopted by my family, we could ask Mom or Dad about it."

"Yeah, I wonder where Sein is though, I want to see if she can play dodge the blast." Dieci stated with a chuckle.

In another room…

"Wendy, get off of me." Ginga ordered.

"Why we are not blood related sisters… And I think you are enjoying this." Wendy stated as Ginga just glared. "Oh great you are moody, you didn't start yours today?"

"No, I just feel that I did something that would break our family apart." Ginga stated as she sighed. "I just slept with you Wendy."

"We were drunk, and I'm a still a little bit that way." Wendy stated as she sighed. "That was one great drink."

"Wendy shut up." Ginga stated as she sighed. "We will explain this to Mom and Dad."

"Righto, well after we find our clothes right?" Wendy stated as she looked about. "I mean… I hope I didn't do what I did the last time…"

"Last time?" Ginga asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"You got me, Subaru and Teana got me drunk once and I nearly stripped in the bar." Wendy stated as she sighed.

"There is two set of clothes on the floor." Ginga stated as she sighed.

"Good." Wendy stated with a sigh. "Though I wonder how we ended up here?"

"Sein." Ginga muttered with a dark look.

"Had to be." Wendy replied as she blinked. "I thought she was past all her pranking habits."

In yet another room…

"Tre you are really comfy." Sette stated as she snuggled into the taller girl.

"I'm going to make her pay for that, but first thing first how do I get her to untangle herself from me?" Tre muttered as she got one of Sette's arms off and started to move one of the legs.

"You want another round?" Sette asked innocently.

"Huh?" Tre asked as Sette kissed her ending any and all attempts to escape.

Inside another room…

"Deed, are you okay?" Cinque asked as she looked at the Takamachi.

"Mom… Is… Going… To… Kill… Me… After… She… Kills… You…" Deed stated between sobs.

"Why would she kill you, she loves you remember?" Cinque calmly stated as she held the crying girl.

"We had sex, mom told me no sex before being married." Deed replied. "Add in the fact that we both were drunk, doesn't help us at all, it should have taken us forever to get drunk."

"I know that." Cinque stated as she sighed. "You need to calm down."

"Pink beams…" Deed stated as she looked at the smaller girl. "We will be vaporized by pink beams."

"No we will not." Cinque stated before staring at the taller of the two. "If you are that sure… then would it hurt you to just tell her and not hide it."

"Hiding it would be worse… you are right." Deed muttered. "She didn't kill me for blowing up the kitchen. In fact she laughed about it, but barred me from it for the rest of my life."

"Deed… what did you try to make?" Cinque asked.

"Some cookies, why?" Deed asked.

"And you blew the kitchen up?" Cinque asked surprised.

"Actually… it was my device that did that…" Deed stated as she looked off to the side. "I didn't see it on the tray."

"Oh…" Cinque stated as she blinked. "Devices are tricky in that regard, I heard that your mother had the same thing happen to her in a school."

"Yeah, potions." Deed stated as she calmed down. "Say… its not like we remember what happen right?"

"That is correct…" Cinque stated as she looked at Deed. "What… Mhpf…" She started to say as Deed kissed her. "Deed?"

"That felt nice… Now I understand what Mom meant…" Deed stated with a smile.

End Flashback…

"So Sein got you all drunk and paid for rooms for you to sleep it off?" Otto asked as she had an eye twitch.

"Yeah… The owner, Ashton, told us the next morning, what we did in the rooms he didn't care." Deed stated as the saw the Catgril run through the room and back out. "That's the fourth time she has done that right?"

"Yeah, so how did mom take it?" Otto asked as Deed paled and sighed held up her hand showing a ring.

"Our marriage was going to be in the summer, but now…" Deed stated as she looked at her stomach. "It might be after we give birth."

"That might be wise." Otto stated as she held her arm out and caught the newest Takamachi. "Vesta, do you mind?"

"I'm trying to have some fun in my new body… I was an old cat for crying out loud." Vesta stated as Otto stood up lifting the girl off the ground.

"I've been on a world where people can do amazing things… like this for example." Otto stated, as she didn't look like she was straining her self and created an exact replica of herself. 'Takes a lot of energy to make one, that blond wasn't kidding.' She thought with a smirk growing on her face. "Have a swim."

"Swim?" Vesta asked as Otto clone opened the back door. "That's Water!" Vesta stated as she struggled in the grip. "WWHHHYYYY!" Vesta shouted as she made a large splash.

"Vesta, are you okay?" Nanoha shouted as she looked out her window.

~I'm fine…~ Vesta muttered as she swam back to the beach. ~I'm just going to have some fun with one of your daughters.~

~Don't hurt Deed.~ Nanoha stated as she sighed.

~The other one.~ Vesta stated as she changed shapes into a very large cat. ~Me likes the war form.~

~What did Otto do?~ Nanoha asked as she started to head downstairs but stopped when she saw Fate sleeping at her desk. ~Arf can you help me move Fate to bed?~

"Sure." Arf stated as she walked up the steps and dropped a box on the floor. "She fell asleep like that?"

"Yeah." Nanoha stated as she picked up a leaf of paper that had names on it. "Don't be mad at her."

"Oh… By the way why is Vesta fighting Otto?" Arf asked as an explosion shook the house.

"Vesta, Otto, Inside Now!" Nanoha shouted as she didn't look happy.

Over the beach…

"I think we made a mistake." Vesta stated as she was breathing hard. "You are strong."

"Same to you." Otto stated as she too was breathing hard. "You do well with the skills you have, those are the areas my mom doesn't fight well in."

"Thanks… I'm tired… you made me wet and I can't beat you." Vesta muttered as she and Otto floated back to the house to face the wrath of the White Devil.


	7. The new device

At the tech department of Riot Force…

"I miss my helper." Mary muttered as she leaned back and sighed. "So Drei did this ever happen…"

"No." Drei replied, as she was getting ready to leave. "This has never happened before. In fact I'm worried what it means."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Mary stated as she sighed. "I mean I missed out on the check up and I'm fine."

"You barely ever leave this place." Drei replied as she floated out and left.

"I do leave." Mary muttered as she looked about the room, as the door opened. "Can I help… Otto?"

"I got pulled back." Otto replied as she walked into the room. "Could you check a device for me?"

"Sure…" Mary stated as Otto placed her new device on the table.

"I have to see who is left for work." Otto stated as she left. "I'll come by later to pick it up."

"Otto found a device." Mary stated as she gained an evil look but it fell. "Still…"

With Otto…

'I want to get rid of some stress.' Otto thought as she sighed. "Mom was not happy that Vesta and I got into that fight."

"Otto?" Draco stated as he walked up and blinked at the girl. "I thought you would be on that ninja world."

"Got recalled." Otto replied as she looked at the Sun team member. "Say who else is left?"

"Erio and Harry." Draco replied as he walked to the training area. "That is if you don't count the reserves."

"How many of them too?" Otto asked as she saw another teen leaning on a spear. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for the reserves to get here." Erio replied as he sighed. "I've been waiting for an hour and none have arrived."

"They might have heard that Nanoha might be here today and are hiding." Draco stated.

"The only reason my mom would be here today is for…" Otto started to say as she was bowled over by a catgirl.

"Keep those things away from me." Vesta stated as she hid behind Otto.

"VESTA!" Otto stated darkly as she looked at the teen. "What are you hiding from?"

"Some blonde that was in the office that Master took me to." Vesta replied as Otto bonked her on the head. "What was that for?"

"Those shots are to protect you from other things." Otto stated.

"But I'm a magical construct right?" Vesta asked as she tilted her head.

"Yes, but you still need to have check-ups and shots. I do, and I'm a cyborg." Otto stated as she sighed. 'It is like having a younger sibling… great another Vivio.'

"Oh… just because I'm not fully human?" Vesta asked.

"Nope, to make sure you are healthy and can stay active… don't want to waste that life you have, right?" Otto stated as Vesta pouted and started to walk back to where she ran from. "After I'm done with today, I'll have some time to show you some of the other things I learned."

"Not on me right?" Vesta asked as she gulped.

"Naw, don't want a repeat of last night." Otto replied getting the two guys to look at her.

"Who is she?" Draco asked as he blinked. "I know that Arf is part wolf, but she is part cat."

"Mom's familiar, just created too." Otto replied as Vesta had ran off. "She will be helping around the house."

"Good… I pity anyone who attacks that house." Draco stated getting a laugh from Otto. "What?"

"You would pity them?" Otto stated.

"Yeah, that I couldn't see it happen, plus it all depends on who catches the person first." Draco replied as Otto started to laugh with him.

"Yeah that I can see." Otto replied as she stopped. "Well, since my mom is here; let us have a three way."

"Sure… I still wish that Deed wasn't pregnant, than I could have my rematch with her." Erio stated as he readied himself.

"Sure, whatever floats for you Erio." Draco stated as he raised arm up and a rapier appeared.

"Three." Otto stated as she activated her staff.

"Two." Erio stated as he smiled.

"One." Draco stated as he smirked.

"Stop." Harry stated as he walked up. "I want in."

"Commander?" All three asked as the blinked and then sighed.

"I've done nothing since returning but sit in my office, or at home." Harry stated as he looked at the three.

"Sure… if you can keep up." Otto stated.

"I guess we can give you a handicap." Draco stated as Harry just gave a look.

"I'm doomed." Erio muttered.

"I'm not mad at you…" Harry stated as he looked away. "Just because you got my adopted daughter pregnant, isn't making me mad, you are married to her after all."

"Oh yeah…" Erio stated as he readied himself again.

"Go!" All four shouted as they clashed.

At another part of the base…

"Hermione?" Nanoha stated as she saw the other girl. "What are you doing on base?"

"Looking for Harry, he promised Daphne and I a home cooked dinner." Hermione replied as an explosion of several colors appeared and turn to brown smoke. "But why are you here?"

"Master! I'm finished with that evil experience." Vesta stated as she ran up.

"You got a familiar?" Hermione stated as she blinked. "Are you sure that it is okay?"

"Shamal told me it was fine, as long as I don't over do it." Nanoha replied as she patted Vesta on her head. "And she has shown promise in the areas I needed the most work at."

"Binds and defensive magic?" Hermione stated as Nanoha glared. "Lindy told me that you are bad at those kinds of magic even though you can cast them."

"I'm also terrible at close combat." Nanoha muttered.

"Yup… which makes me your worst opponent as I'm a jack of all ranges." Hermione stated as she laughed.

"And a master of none of them." Nanoha stated getting Hermione to stop. "At long range you would lose to me, at close combat range Signum, and mid-range Fate."

"I know that… But if I can get into the ranges that they don't fare well in…" Hermione stated as Nanoha chuckled.

"Doesn't seem to work for you most of the time." Nanoha stated as she looked at her friend.

"Snakes can help in that area." Hermione replied as she looked up to the sky. "Who would have thought that a lunar event would bring something to you that I had to go through."

"I annoyed that I've been set back by this… I wonder if Otto would like to take over training of Hinata." Nanoha replied as she looked at the blue glowing sphere. "And why hasn't it stopped?"

"No one knows." Hermione stated as she sighed. "It wouldn't be a problem if it had happened before, but it hasn't…"

"So does that mean that we can hope it doesn't happen again for a long time?" Nanoha stated as a pink beam slammed into a green one. "Found your husband."

"Good." Hermione stated as she walked off.

"Nanoha?" Hinata stated as she walked up. "I've been waiting for you in the practice yards for the past month."

"I can't believe I'm saying this… I need to take it easy for…" Nanoha stated as she sighed.

"Is there a problem?" Hinata asked.

"I'm pregnant." Nanoha replied as she looked at her student. "I've also been pulled from active duty."

"I think you can still teach me…" Hinata stated as she looked down. "I do need help with my confidence, not my skills."

"Hmmm…" Nanoha stated as she looked at her student before smiling. "I have something that could help. It will help with some confidence as you have to be assertive to do this."

"What is it that I have to do?" Hinata asked as she took a few steps back.

"Find Sein and tell her to talk to me." Nanoha ordered. "Sein is hiding from the other Numbers and those at the church can't find her."

"I'll help, but why do you…" Hinata started to ask.

"She got my daughter pregnant by Cinque by getting them both drunk." Nanoha replied annoyed. "I want to show her my displeasure."

"I understand, how long do I have?" Hinata asked getting a sigh.

"As long as you want, I have to get you some skills too, so I'm going to ask Otto to help train you as well." Nanoha stated.

"What about me?" Vesta asked as she looked at Nanoha.

"You are going to be busy at home, helping Arf." Nanoha stated getting a pout.

"She is a wolf, I'm a cat." Vesta stated as she looked away.

"And I'm ordering you to." Nanoha stated as she looked at her familiar.

"And I want to do something fun." Vesta replied as she glared at her master.

"Something wrong mom?" Otto asked, as she looked disheveled. "Hermione broke up our training match."

"Vesta and I are arguing on what she should be doing." Nanoha replied.

"I'm going to do what you asked." Hinata stated as she ran off.

"Mom, Vesta is free-willed right?" Otto asked getting a nod. "That means she has a mind of her own."

"Oh… I guess she can help you out with Hinata." Nanoha stated stunned as she forgot that factor. "But I do want her help at home."

"How often does Hinata work out?" Otto asked as she looked at the practice fields.

"One week on, one week off. This is her week off from training." Nanoha replied as she looked off to the distance. "I also want you to help her with her confidence."

"Got it." Otto stated as she started to walk off. "I need to pick something up from Mary, and then can I have Vesta over at the practice field where Hinata normally practices at, I'm not going to fight her, just show her other things I've learned."

"Sure." Nanoha stated as she watched her daughter walk off.

"She is scary." Vesta stated getting a laugh from Nanoha. "But she is scared of you though."

"Mothers tend to be." Nanoha stated as she lead Vesta to a field. "Wait here for Otto. After that find out what she wants from you."

"Right." Vesta stated as she sat on the walkway and sighed. "This is going to be a fun day."

"See you later." Nanoha stated as she left.

At the tech support…

"Here you go, and Otto, be careful with it." Mary stated as she sighed. "It has several powerful spells in its databank. Some of them are extremely dangerous."

"How can you tell?" Otto asked as she looked at the blue swirl crystal in her hand.

"Cross referenced them to spells that seem similar in the Tome of the Night Sky." Mary replied as she sighed. "One is odd though."

"Odd?" Otto asked.

"The mana principle system is not there, no mana conversion either, yet there is an aria in place. Whatever it is… is unknown and that makes it odd. I would place this as a class 4 Lost Logia type if it wasn't an Al-Hazardian device."

"I see… so I was right… it does hold some history about what happened to Al-Hazard." Otto stated getting a sigh.

"I thought the same… but it didn't tell me, and I don't think it knows." Mary stated as she sighed. "Raising Heart doesn't and neither does Shining Light… Though Shining Light might be due to age and being in pieces most of the time. Raising Heart might be due to age, or Yuuno messing around with the language setting, and he erased it all."

"Oh." Otto stated as she pocketed it. "I guess I have to find out how I'm related to Divine Blue later."

"About that…" Mary stated as looked down. "I'm not positive but you might be Divine Blue."

"Can't be, the location and the device both call me descendant of Divine Blue." Otto stated as she smiled.

"I guess it is a mystery after all." Mary stated as she sighed. "Though it was funny when I heard that Nanoha and Fate clashed when they first met, but Nanoha wasn't as skilled as she was now."

"Wait what?" Otto stated as she paused. "They clashed, mom never told me that."

"Nanoha and Fate clashed several times during the Jewel Seed case. Your mother came out on top in the last fight, but it was only four clashes that were recorded, the first was Nanoha losing badly, the second was a draw because the seed activated again, the third was a draw due to Chrono interfering, and the last you mother won with her Starlight Breaker." Mary revealed getting Otto's eyes to narrow. "Something wrong?"

"Not sure, but the way you explain it, they almost sound like how Divine Blue and Sylfeid the Dragon will clash… how much magic was released in their final fight?" Otto asked.

"The only ones who would know that are Chrono and Amy." Mary stated as she frowned. "And Lindy."

"Hmmm… More to think about…. But they can't be… they are supposed to fight all the time…" Otto muttered as she left the room. "Why can't this problem be simple?"


	8. What's with Sein

At the Church…

"Sein, why are you hiding from the others?" Sette asked as she cornered her sister. "You know I'm not mad at you."

"I'm hiding because they are… Also I'm hiding for another reason." Sein replied as she sighed.

"Does it have to deal with what happened to all of us?" Sette asked getting a nod. "Who with?"

"Not saying… and quite frankly I rather have mine still in one piece." Sein stated getting a pale look. "Ummm, you didn't tell anyone that you found one of my hiding spots have you?"

"Not yet." Sette replied before getting a curious look. "Why?"

"Which one of you two is Sein?" Hinata asked getting Sette to point at her sister who just went through the wall. "Damn it." Hinata muttered as she ran to a window. "She can run."

"Well Sein is an infiltrator so speed is one of her fortes." Sette replied as she looked at the younger girl.

"I was so close." Hinata muttered as veins started to rise near her eyes. "Found her." She stated as the bulging veins settled. "Talk to you latter."

"Strange girl… wait…" Sette stated as her eyes widened. ~Sein you've been found by that girl.~

~How?~ Sein replied.

~Rare Skill… you might want to move again.~ Sette stated as she watched the teen run on the ground.

~Sette quit trying to help Sein avoid punishment.~ Tre stated. ~Nanoha asked her to find Sein.~

~Nanoha will kill me!~ Sein replied. ~After all I did manage to get her daughter both married and pregnant.~

~If you told her what you told me, you might fare better.~ Sette stated with a chuckle.

~Sette, what are you talking about?~ Tre asked confused.

~I got a boyfriend.~ Sein stated.

"A WHAT!" Tre's voice was heard from another section of the church. ~Sorry about that, I would have pegged you as…~

~What, just because I enjoy skinship doesn't mean that I swing that way Tre.~ Sein retorted.

~Does this mean that I figured out who you are with?~ Sette asked.

~How… we kept it quite quiet.~ Sein replied.

~I just remembered some things that was said a while back.~ Sette replied as she chuckled. ~I'll keep it a secret.~

~Sette, thank you.~ Sein replied. ~ACK!~

Where Sein is…

"How?" Sein asked as she backed away from the teen.

"I had to chase a boy that can blend into a city while wearing Neon ORANGE!" Hinata stated as she sighed. "Still I hope he is wearing something better when I get back."

"So those eyes can help you track?" Sein asked as she started to slip into the floor. "IS: Deep Diver!"

"Not again!" Hinata muttered as she tracked the Number to another area. "I'm going to need back up…"

With Sein…

"I need to find a place to hide from her sight… where would she not dare use those eyes of hers…" Sein muttered as a blonde woman walked up behind her.

"Sister Sein, can you please go to my office?" The blonde stated making Sein go stiff.

"Sir Carim?" Sein asked as she slowly turned her head to face the head of the church.

"You missed the mandatory medical check up, I'm worried that you might have caught something." Carim stated, as she didn't look happy.

"I've been hiding from most of my family." Sein replied as she sighed. "And I already know I'm the same as the rest."

"Then you shouldn't be using your IS like that." Carim stated as she grabbed the Number by the arm.

"I'm not fragile!" Sein shouted as the knight was dragging her away.

"No you are not, but are you sure about the life in your care?" Carim asked as Sein looked down.

"I've not been going through everything, I just use it to avoid being cornered." Sein muttered as Tre walked up.

"Sir Carim, there is a ninja in the Church looking for Sister Sein." Tre stated sighing. "I'm not about to forgive you, but talk to us when things are like this."

"So you know a little about her sleeping habits?" Carim asked before sighing. "And if it is the one I think it is, then inform her that Sein will be in my office."

"I will, Sein, who is your boyfriend?" Tre asked getting an odd look from Carim.

"None of your business." Sein snapped. "We enjoy our privacy."

"I'm going to kill him." Carim muttered.

"Kill who?" Tre asked as Sein paled.

"Verossa, how dare he hide this from me!" Carim stated as Sein struggled.

"Please don't… I think he was planning to tell you sooner or later." Sein stated as Carim looked at her.

"Fine he won't die, but I'm going to make him wish he was." Carim stated darkly. "Tre, could you send one of the knights to get him from his case."

"I will, and I sent a message to Sette to find the ninja." Tre stated as she disappeared.

"Why do you guys use your IS when you are in that condition?" Carim muttered as she sighed. "That can… can it?"

"Actually… it doesn't." Sein stated, as she finally got loose. "Our IS abilities are just that abilities that we can use even in our condition."

"That's nice." Carim stated as she looked at Sein. "My office, now."

"Alright, don't drag me." Sein stated, as she started to head in the right direction. "I haven't seen Schach in awhile, where is she?"

"Resting." Carim replied looking away.

"Oh…" Sein stated as she then stopped. "Oh, and you want to hurt your brother for something that you did too?"

"Damn." Carim muttered as she sighed. "Fine, I'm not going to punish him."

'Phew.' Sein thought, as she started moving again.

'My cosplay dummy…' Carim thought, as she looked dejected.

Inside Carim's office…

"So Nanoha asked you to get Sein to talk to her?" Carim asked as she sat behind a desk.

"Yes." Hinata replied. "Given to what Sein has done… I can't see why she would not want to talk."

"I'll give you a message back to your teacher. If you want to talk to one of my nuns, please arrange a visitation." Carim stated before sighing. "I would like to study that ability of yours though."

"My Bloodline Limit?" Hinata asked.

"I read the reports of the world you are from, there are several different forms of those, correct?" Carim asked.

"Correct, mine is just ocular based." Hinata replied.

"I read that it gives a three hundred sixty degrees of vision and some form of x-ray sight." Carim stated getting a nod from Hinata. "And it is genetic?"

"That's a word that Shamal described it, it runs in my entire clan." Hinata replied.

"So it is. I guess calling it a Rare Skill would be pointless. Inherited Skill is more like it." Carim stated as she looked at some of the other reports.

"Inherited Skill?" Hinata asked.

"You saw Sein go through a wall and a floor right?" Carim asked.

"I have." Hinata answered.

"That is an Inherited Skill, also known as an IS." Carim stated as she brought up several displays, each showing one of the Number's own skill. "Even though they are somewhat related they each have a different skill, though there is some speculation that any kids they have will have that ability too."

"And most of them are…" Hinata stated as she blushed at her comment before she looked at the ground. "Pregnant."

"Correct." Carim replied as she leaned into her chair. "Do you know of others?"

"There is the Uchiha clan's Sharingan, the Senju clan's Mokuton, the Aburame clan's ability to control insects…" Hinata started to list the ones she knew of.

After some time…

"That is some list." Carim stated as she blinked. "And there are those with multiple of these?"

"Correct, I've never ran into one myself, but there have been a few of my clan that has." Hinata replied before looking down. "I just wish my family made a better way to secure our limit from being stolen."

"What do you mean?" Carim asked.

"My clan is divided into two camps. Main and the Branch." Hinata stated as she sighed. "The Branch side of the family are at worse treated as servants by some of the older Main."

"That does sound like a two camp household… but why would the Branch…" Carim started to say.

"If there was no seal there would be a whole family." Hinata stated as she looked at Carim. "I also have something that I want to do here…"

"You want to know if there is a better way to protect an ability." Carim stated as Hinata nodded. "I can make a few inquiries, but know this, do you partake in what you told me?"

"No, in fact I've been threatened by some of the Elders, with my father not present, that I'll be pushed into it." Hinata stated.

"Why not with your father present?" Carim asked as her eyes narrowed.

"My father is the head of the clan." Hinata stated as she looked to the side. "He can veto their decision… but they…"

"If they have no power to do so, then you shouldn't worry about what they say." Carim stated as she sighed. "That is where your lack of confidence came from."

"It is." Hinata stated as she looked down.

"If you want, I can help you deal with those fossils that they will not be able to tell which way is up unless you tell them." Carim stated as she gained a smirk. "And I'll do it for a good cause." She stated as a screen appeared. "Yuuno, can you do a quick look for me?"

{Why?} Yuuno asked as he looked at Carim. {It better not be something perverted.}

"It isn't, is there ways to…" Carim started to ask as she looked over to Hinata.

"Seal an Inherited Skill upon death or dismemberment?" Hinata asked.

{Seal one?} Yuuno asked as he looked at Carim. {There are ways to do that, but upon death or removing body parts…} He continued as he looked off to the side. {I can look around, but no guarantees.}

"That is better than what I have." Hinata stated, as she looked happy with the information given.

"Hi ninja girl." Sein stated as she walked into the office with another female.

"Sein don't be rude to Carim's guest." Schach scolded as she looked at Sein, then to Hinata. "Forgive…"

"There is nothing to forgive, I am a ninja." Hinata stated.

"I told you Schach, that Carim actually had a ninja in her office." Sein stated before sighing. "I guess I should face the music sooner or later."

"You should. Hinata, please deliver my message back to Nanoha." Carim stated as Hinata left the office.

"I'm not leaving?" Sein asked as Carim gave her a look. "I'll sit."

"You better… You found out?" Verossa asked as he walked into the office. "I take it you are not happy about it."

"Please sit." Carim stated as she looked at Schach. "You should be in bed."

"There are things needed to be done." Schach retorted.

"The doctor ordered you to be on bed rest. And I happen to agree with the order." Carim stated as Schach sighed before leaving the office. "This shouldn't take long."

"So what is my punishment?" Verossa asked, as Carim looked at him dead center.

"Your bachelorhood." Carim deadpanned.

"What!" Both Sein and Verossa shouted at the same time.

"I figured one day that this might happen." Carim stated, as she looked disgruntled. "I had hoped to lead you through several loops to do this… But someone actually got me in the same issue."

"Marriage." Verossa stated as he sighed. "I was going to talk to you once my case was done…"

"I see. Get the case done to see if I'm in a good mood or not?" Carim asked with narrowed eyes.

"No, finish the case and spring that on you." Verossa replied getting the two girls in the room to sigh.

"I take it that this is normal between the two of you?" Sein asked as she was blinking. "I thought Schach was kidding when she told me about this."

"She wasn't." Carim replied. "I'll have the paperwork ready tomorrow, Sein you have the rest of the day off." Carim stated before looking at her brother. "You go back to work."


	9. Otto's new skills

"So this is the practice field that mom uses to train Hinata." Otto stated as she looked about. "Vesta do you have a good view?"

~Yup!~ Vesta replied from a distance. ~I have you on a video monitor, so fire away.~

"Okay." Otto replied as she took a deep breath. "Kaos hjerte set up." Otto commanded and a dagger appeared. "A dagger? I was thinking staff."

[EN stavkirke ville være ulogisk for en Al-Hazardian kriger. Dolk eller sverd er foretrukket. Andre kamper modi er et skjold eller et sverd.] Kaos hjerte stated defending the mode it chose. _**(A stave would be illogical for an Al-Hazardian warrior. Dagger or sword is preferred. Other combat modes include a shield or a sword.)**_

"Okay…" Otto stated as she brought up a data screen. "Let's try this one." She stated as she looked at the display. "I just have to say this and it will go off right, though the name isn't listed."

[Ja.] Kaos hjerte replied.

"Oh plume of darkness that is enveloped in the purest blue. Transcend time and spin the axis of control. Gather the stars into the infinite sky. Break the rupture into thousands of lights to rain down onto my enemies." Otto stated as a dark blue array appeared under her forming a strange symbol. "Shine bright!"

[Break Star.] Kaos hjerte stated as a rain of blue bolts fell from above.

"Wait what!" Otto nearly shouted as the bolts hit another training field causing a massive explosion. "I'm going to be in so much trouble. No wonder you said that it was too big for the ship."

[Som er den virkelige kraften i svart magi.] Kaos hjerte stated as a screen popped up. _**(That is the true power of black magic.)**_

{Otto, did you have to blow up another training field and how did you manage to do that?} Reinforce asked as she was standing in front of gray smoke.

"I was testing out a spell that was found on a device I had checked out. Ask Yuuno about a spell named Break Star." Otto replied as she sighed. "Was anyone hurt?"

{No… people saw the bolts from above and managed to get out of the area… that tends to happen when several of the upper members can cast spells that cause massive damage.} Reinforce replied. {Still though, how did it reach from your location and are you hurt?}

"I'm fine, Vesta is fine… in fact I was targeting a section of the training field I'm in. I don't know why it over shot like that." Otto replied shaking her head. "Well I know not to use that one unless the situation requires it."

{Correct, and a little warning would have been nice.} Reinforce stated before sighing. {But I'll let it slide as no one knew that it would fire like that.}

"Thanks. I'll be showing some of my other skills to Vesta now." Otto stated as the link closed. ~Vesta you okay?~

~Yeah… but I felt funny when you did that.~ Vesta replied. ~Weird too.~

~Okay.~ Otto stated before frowning. "Shadow Clone." Otto stated as another Otto appeared. "Wind Style: Air Pulse." Otto stated as she blasted her clone away. "Wind Style: Cutting Wind Blast." She stated as she swiped the air with the dagger and several gashes appeared on the ground. "Wow, on that planet these aren't as tiring." Otto stated as she was breathing hard.

~Maybe it has to do with the air.~ Vesta stated getting Otto to groan. ~Is something wrong?~

"I forgot that world everything is cheaper in terms of cost." Otto muttered as she sighed. "I can't show you every skill I have now…"

~Oh well, I now know I'm no match for you.~ Vesta replied getting a chuckle from Otto.

"Hey Vesta, after this, I might take you to that world, just to show you how different it is." Otto stated as she walked over to the teenaged catgirl.

"Really?" Vesta asked before narrowing her eyes. "What's in it for you?"

"Seeing your pale face with all my new skills." Otto stated before smiling at the teen. "I'll also show you how to use them too."

"Oh…" Vesta stated with a grin. "Thank you."

"Let's go home." Otto stated as she patted Vesta's head. "Dinner beckons."

"Yeah leftover pizza." Vesta stated as Otto laughed.

"Or if we are lucky, Mom cooked." Otto stated as they continued to walk.

At the Takamachi house…

"Nanoha you paused for a moment." Fate stated as Nanoha just pushed her away. "I thought you might need some rest."

"I'm fine." Nanoha stated. "Vesta might have pulled some extra mana from me, I'll ask her when she gets home."

"Nanoha, Vesta can only pull mana from you that you allow her to use." Fate stated getting a sigh from Nanoha.

"I don't know then, I just felt some of my energy get pulled from me and that was it." Nanoha stated as she sat up. "I'm fine, see I'm not light headed, or about to faint."

"I'm just worried about you." Fate stated as she looked at her wife.

"So Arf is finishing the dinner that I had started to work on?" Nanoha asked.

"Arf cook, you nuts?" Fate stated as she looked away. "Arf can do simple dishes, like ramen or TV meals… but what you had planned…"

"Then all that prep work…" Nanoha started to say.

"Vivio is doing it." Fate stated getting a pout from Nanoha. "She wanted to."

"Fine." Nanoha muttered as she sat on the couch. "Next time listen to me."

"I'll still worry about you." Fate replied getting a sigh from Deed. "Want something?"

"I'm bored and Cinque is dealing with more stuff at her house." Deed replied sighing again. "I would like to help my little sister out…"

"You are still banned from my kitchen." Nanoha stated with a smirk. "Note I said my kitchen."

"Oh… so I'm not banned for life like Shamal is?" Deed asked with a smile.

"Correct, but blow up another person's kitchen it might end that way." Nanoha replied.

"I made a mistake, the same mistake you made in your potion classes." Deed stated getting a dark look from Nanoha.

"Good point." Nanoha stated in a dark tone.

"Nanoha calm down." Fate stated getting a sigh from Nanoha.

"She brought up something I rather forget." Nanoha replied.

"And it was her device that blew the kitchen up." Fate stated as she sighed. "She left it on the tray of cookies."

"Oh…" Nanoha stated before frowning.

"Like mother, like daughter." Fate stated getting a glare from Nanoha.

"Funny." Nanoha muttered as Deed just looked at her parents oddly. "Fine. Deed if you want go help Vivio."

"Kay." Deed stated as she got up and went to the kitchen, after a moment, a yelp of surprise from Vivio was heard.

"Deed, grope her again you are grounded!" Nanoha shouted.

"She didn't, she spooked me!" Vivio shouted back. "I thought she was banned from cooking."

"I lifted it." Nanoha replied as the door opened and two people came in. "Otto, Vesta, welcome home."

"My sister's punishment is over?" Otto asked as she sat down. "Oh, Reinforce might…"

{Nanoha we need to talk.} Reinforce stated as Otto just sighed. {I see you went home.}

"What did she do?" Nanoha asked as she frowned.

{She used an Unclassed spell that destroyed an entire training field that was four training fields away from her.} Reinforce stated getting a deadpan look from Otto.

"Seriously I didn't know it was that powerful." Otto stated as she sighed. "I mean Mary told me it was in the device, I was wondering what it was, no name, no type, just an aria."

{Really?} Reinforce replied blinking. {That means that spell is equal to some in my tome.}

"Most of the others that were stored happen to be comparable to some in your tome." Otto replied. "And to make things strange, the name of the spell is Break Star."

"You mean that spell that gave Divine Blue one of her nicknames?" Fate asked.

"Yup… Makes me wonder why it was stored in that device." Otto stated before looking at the kitchen.

"It made me feel weird when she cast it though." Vesta muttered and shivered at the memory.

"When was this?" Fate asked getting a time from Reinforce. "That is more than an odd coincidence."

"Huh?" Otto asked as she looked at Fate.

"Nanoha felt odd around that time too." Fate stated.

'ARGH!' Otto thought as she frowned. "Some things aren't adding up."

"What do you mean?" Nanoha asked.

"Nothing." Otto replied as she just sighed. "So how many times did you two fight when you were younger?"

"Did Mary tell you about the Jewel Seed fights?" Nanoha and Fate asked at the same time.

"Yup… care to explain why I never heard about this?" Otto asked with a predator smile.

"We didn't want you two to think we were any different than we are now." Nanoha replied.

"I was with my mother at the time." Fate replied.

"Grandma Lindy?" Otto asked.

"No my biological mother." Fate stated as she sighed. "She died at the end of the case though, trying to get to Al-Hazard for a resurrection spell."

[Det er ingen gjenoppliving stav i Al-Hazard.] Both Raising Heart and Kaos hjerte stated as one. _**(There is no revival spell in Al-Hazard.)**_

"Great, the one time that information would have came in handy, the ferret made sure it would never been spoken." Fate muttered to herself.

"She would have thought it was lying then." Nanoha stated.

"I know." Fate replied sighing.

"Dinner." Vivio stated getting them all to go eat.

Later that night on another planet…

"Master, Lady Blue's power was just felt." A small imp like thing reported.

"Who cares." The Master replied flipping channels on a TV.

"But what if the dragon wakes up?" the imp thing asked.

"Again who cares… If Divine wanted me to do something she would have sent for me." The guy stated before kicking the imp away. "Stupid idiot… What's this, the moons on that planet aligned?"

Some distance away…

"Stupid master." The imp muttered.

"I heard that!" the guy stated. "I'm heading out."

"Master?" The imp asked.

"Gregory, something just came up." The guy replied before vanishing with no noise or glow.


	10. Big reveal

After a few months…

"Mom, why am I here?" Otto asked as she sat in a waiting room.

"Mandatory check up on all personal." Nanoha replied getting a sigh in return.

"And where is my twin?" Otto asked again looking about.

"More than likely with the Nakajimas." Nanoha replied sighing before rubbing a large bump. "Hermione never said anything about how hard it would be to move with this."

"Yeah…" Otto stated as she looked off to the side. 'And mother is in the same boat.'

"Arf, I'm not a vase!" Fate stated as Arf carried in Fate to the room.

"I'm not taking any chances." Arf stated as she sighed. "Amy started… Oh My… I know what you both are having!"

"You do?" Both Nanoha and Fate asked at the same time.

"Yup. But I'll leave it as a surprise." Arf stated as she pulled out a book and sat down. "Kukukuku… Hey!"

"Don't laugh like that." Ixy stated as her parents looked at her. "That creepy snake guy laughed like that."

"Oh, but did you have to try and deck her?" Subaru asked sighing.

"Not really, but why am I here?" Ixy asked as she looked at her parents.

"Nanoha is Vivio here too?" Teana asked as she sat down.

"Yeah, over there with Einhart, surprising that there hasn't been a fight yet." Nanoha stated before trying to wiggle. "I can't get comfortable."

"You get used to it. Oh… that is quite funny." Amy stated as she looked at the couples.

"What?" Fate asked as she looked at her sister-in-law.

"You'll find out." Amy replied.

"I know one thing, Sein got a boyfriend." Subaru stated getting the others to look at her. "I heard it from Tre. So I asked another person at the church about it… Verossa and Sein got together."

"Wow I would have pegged her as a…" Teana started to say but was shocked when Sein walked up with the others from the church.

"Why does everyone think that?" Sein muttered as she sighed. "I just like doing that for fun."

"I do it because I like it." Hayate stated scaring everyone. "I'm amazed that I'm still quiet."

Hours later at the Takamachi's…

"So that's it?" Otto asked as she looked at a fuzzy image. "All that technology and it's a fuzzy picture of blobs?" She muttered as she did chuckle. "So we were blobs at one time?"

"In a way." Nanoha replied. "Right now they are taking shape… I'm still curious as to why Fate and mine are bigger than Deed's."

"Arf, tell me now!" Fate demanded as Arf was snickering in a corner holding her sides. "You and Amy… wait… Amy?"

"You figured it out…" Arf stated between laughs.

"Nanoha you gave me twins!" Fate stated making Nanoha look at Fate oddly.

"Twins?" Nanoha asked as she blinked and then face palmed. "Bigger than Deed's… Showing early… I have a set already… it just had to be another set…"

"Well it is more than likely quadruplets." Vesta stated getting several glares aimed at her. "What, you both are pregnant with twins… and they will be the same age regardless… Ummm what about their niece?"

"Oh my…" Nanoha stated as her eyes widened. "We are going to have to have that noted."

At the Nakajimas…

"Deed did you have a feeling that we forgot something?" Cinque asked they sat at a table with Nove, Deici, Wendy, and Ginga all looking at their sonograms.

"Ours will have aunts their age…" Deed stated as she sighed. "Otto just told me."

"Isn't that complicated?" Nove asked as she sighed. "Mom wasn't happy with any of us, but at least we didn't hide it from her."

"True." Cinque replied as she heard the door open and Subaru walked in a few moments later with Teana.

"Where's mom?" Subaru asked as she looked at the small group."

"Guess?" Cinque muttered as she sighed. "She had an appointment like we all did."

"Huh?" Subaru stated as her eyes widened. "I thought she couldn't?"

"As did I." Quint stated annoyed. "It seems that effect is a little too powerful."

"Well it can make girls pregnant while sleeping with another girl." Subaru stated sighing. "But that just takes the cake."

"Mom, where's dad?" Deici asked as she looked around.

"Asking Jail what is going on." Quint muttered as she sat down. "I've got grandkids that are going to be the same age as my newest kid… that is weird."

"We just have to have it notated like my family is going to do." Deed stated getting a startled look from Quint. "Cinque and I are getting married, why can't I spend time with her?"

"No that Idea has merit. This is a family tree nightmare. Age issues aside the generations issue will be a common problem with the legal office. They are not going to like this at all." Quint muttered as she brought up a screen. "Sarah."

{Quint, how was the checkup?} Sarah replied.

"Tell Zest I'm out of combat." Quint replied as she sighed. "Don't know how, but my three by DNA will have a natural sibling."

{You're kidding… that is insane… did they double check?} Sarah replied with wide eyes.

"Five time, manually, and three times with medical devices." Quint replied sighing. "This is the weird part, I have to monitored for the entire pregnancy incase my body does reject."

{I see. I'll tell the commander.} Sarah replied. {Why am I the odd one out!}

"You're not, there is another girl in Riot Force that isn't pregnant, and I'm not talking about Otto or Mary." Deed replied.

{I'm not the only girl that sleeps with someone and isn't?} Sarah asked.

"Nope." Deed replied sighing. "Still though why do they look like blobs."

At a prison…

"Let me get this straight, your wife, who can't have kids is pregnant?" Jail asked blinking before sighing.

{Correct.} Genya answered.

"Al-hazard rarely had that issue. So I wouldn't know if it is the lunar event, or if it is just a fluke." Jail replied.

"It has to be a fluke." Albus shouted from a neighboring cell.

"Guard can you shut him up, I'm trying to help!" Jail shouted before sighing. "That old geezer is getting on my nerves."

{I see that your knowledge of AL-hazard is expansive but what is this event?} Genya asked.

"Like I told Fate. This is a failsafe if a population hits a stagnation point. I've noticed this was coming when there is far more female on Mid-childa. Al-hazard is as mysterious to me as it is to you, Divine and Sylfeid Blue did more for everyone than what most would think a leader would do." Jail stated.

{Sisters?} Genya asked.

"No." Jail replied closing the screen.

Inside a very complex computer room…

"Errors on all counts." A giant of a man stated as he was sitting in a very low chair. "Locke! I thought you kept this place fully repaired."

"Not my fault! Something must have set it off." A smaller person shouted back with their back to the giant.

"Locke, you insufferable…" The giant started to shout as the mysterious guy appeared. "Lord Diabound, why are you here?"

"Terra, Locke, what is going on? This was to be done if the planet was… Well, I guess you two can be left off the hook." Diabound stated as he pointed to a screen. "Terra have you been making Locke do all the work?"

"I can barely move in this place." Terra stated as he got out of the chair and bumped his head on the roof. "I'm not one for small spaces."

"You were picked by Lord Chaotic Blue to operate this place with Sylfied's pick of Locke as a pact." Diabound stated gaining a demonic look for a few moments. "Now tell me what's going on, the event isn't suppose to last this long."

"Found it!" Locke stated as the smaller now be revealed to be a young girl. "The temple in the void region has been opened, which set off the locking system, which locked the moons into alignment while the other system had started just a few seconds prior to that. Why are both of those systems in this moon!" She shouted as she walked over to a console. "Blast it!"

"You break it you have to get a new one from Linith." Diabound stated. "You two are getting along like our leaders do… are you…"

"NO!" Both shouted as one while Locke looked away after shouting.

"Get this thing unlocked…" Diabound started to say as another person appeared, a tall black haired woman wearing a tank top and shorts.

"Diabound, is this your doing?" Linith muttered as she pointed her stomach that had a noticeable bump.

"How the…" Diabound muttered as he blinked. "I just got here to find out why this happened."

"Great, of all the times that something stupid happened to me that you could easy be blamed for… you didn't…" Linith started to tear up.

"If it would make you happy just hit Terra." Diabound replied before walking to a console. "Looks like we also have another problem… Both Blues are on the planet."

"That's not good." Linith replied before sighing. "Well, I got to get back or my disappearance will be noted." Linith stated as she shrank a few inches and gained blonde hair. "I hate to think what my girlfriend would do if she knew about this."

"Have you found the two?" Diabound asked as Linith sighed.

"I haven't, on that note your leader's power was felt." Linith stated as she vanished.

"Stupid dragon." Diabound muttered as he vanished as well.


	11. Bigger Reveal

At the Potter/Yagami house…

"I feel bloated." Vita muttered as she lay across one of the couches.

"From what I can gather…" Shamal stated as she looked at the pictures of the sonograms. "Vita and Hayate will be having four total."

"Wait we both got twins?" Hayate asked as she looked away from Vita.

"No." Shamal muttered. "Vita somehow got triplets."

"Kill me." Vita muttered as she paled. "Karma must still be trying to kill me."

"Signum and I got lucky with one each." Shamal stated as she sighed. "Of course Hermione and Daphne are also having one a piece."

"And the rest of the division?" Harry asked as he sighed.

"Well the reports from Vesta and Arf. State that both Nanoha and Fate are having twins." Shamal replied.

"So Fate is having Pichus?" Hayate asked getting an odd look.

"Hayate!" The entire group deadpanned.

"What she is an electric type and blond?" Hayate retorted before chuckling.

"But she isn't a rodent." Signum replied. "If anything that would make her a Zapdos."

"Back to the topic." Shamal nearly shouted before sighing. "Otto cleared and is still able to work."

"Which is good." Harry stated.

"Deed is having one and so is Cinque." Shamal continued on. "Subaru and Teana so far have refused to reveal theirs to all but family."

"Drat." Hayate muttered.

"The other Nakajimas followed suit, after finding out their… how?" Shamal stated as she read the report from Ginga. "Quint?"

"Makes me wonder if this is a weapon, but why would a weapon do this." Harry muttered, as he looked annoyed. "Maybe Raising Heart just guessed… but then again Jail made similar comments. Whatever this is, I hope it doesn't repeat too often."

"So far, we have more kids than we had anticipated." Shamal stated as a blond teen with dog-ears walked into the room holding a bag of popcorn.

"I can watch them." The dog girl stated as she tilted her head.

"You and Vesta are going to be busy with little kids." Hayate stated as she caught onto what Shamal was getting to. "Damn we are going to have to rotate who is going in and not."

"Unless it is an emergency Daphne and I normally take turns going in." Hermione stated as she sighed. "Problem arises with the two workaholics."

"They do have more babysitters than we do." Zafira stated as he got stared at. "Arf, who has experience watching kids, Vesta, who will be doubling as Nanoha's support on the field, Vivio, to make her not end up a teen mother, Otto, while she is here, and Deed, who would be watching her own."

"Good point… but actually I think we got more." Harry stated getting a laugh from the entire group.

At the Lanster apartment…

"I'm so happy." Subaru stated as she had a radiant smile on her face.

"That your mom is pregnant?" Teana asked as she followed her in.

"Wouldn't… sorry…" Subaru started to say but looked down in sudden sadness.

"Huh, oh that, sorry." Teana stated as she patted Subaru on the back. "This entire thing bites… Not that I don't mind having kids."

"Just that you wanted to be the one to determine that." Subaru replied. "At least we have a cheap babysitter."

"Just a new chore for her. One that we have to teach her first." Teana replied.

"I know… but so far she has locked herself in her room refusing to talk to us about anything." Subaru stated as she looked down.

"Don't worry about it." Wirbelstrom stated as she walked into the room. "We were talking. Thing is, she is worried that she wouldn't be a good older sister."

"Oh." Subaru stated, as she looked confused. "She can talk to my older sister, and she knows that."

"I have." Ixy quietly stated as she looked around the corner. "She told me not to worry about it. And that it will come to me."

"That sounds like Ginga." Teana stated as she sat down followed by Subaru. "Ixy, the fact is nothing is certain till you hold it your own hands. Remember your transition from Dark Flame King Ixpellia to just Ixpellia Lanster?"

"It was hard… I'm still the Flame King… but I can be like any child that I've met." Ixy stated as her eyes widen. "So it is the same with this?" She stated with some relief.

"Next times don't bottle it up." Subaru stated as she patted Ixy on the head.

"We'll see." Ixy stated as she gained a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I'm going to be an older sister!"

At another house…

"Luna there you are." Ginny stated as she looked worried.

"Sorry, I had something that I had to do." Luna stated as she looked at Ginny oddly. "So even Draco was worried about me?"

"Yes, why are you being ornery now?" Ginny asked as she sighed. "You took in too much of Nanoha's personality."

"And you got the same with Mary's… but I still love you." Luna stated as she hugged Ginny. "So how did your mom take you getting pregnant?"

"She still thinks I'm crazy saying that you got pregnant too." Ginny muttered.

"I had to explain it to her." Draco stated as he walked up the two girls. "So where were you?"

"Had a pressing engagement with some of my other friends." Luna replied with a smile. "And it was important."

"You missed lunch." Ginny stated as she pouted. "You never miss that."

"I had to deal with something important with my other friends." Luna replied. "They were having a massive argument."

"Oh, and it took a bit to calm them down?" Draco asked nodding. "I can see that happening. Was it about the lunar thing?"

"Yeah. They were arguing about that." Luna replied as she sighed. "So what's for dinner? And can we have pudding too?"

Hours later…

"So are you going to tell me the truth?" Draco asked Luna after Ginny went to bed.

"I did." Luna answered as she looked at Draco.

"I had to learn to read between the lines when I had to deal with my father." Draco stated as he narrowed his eyes. "Ginny might be tricked with some word play, but that doesn't lesson her fear of you leaving."

"Fine." Luna stated as she sighed. "When I was younger about the age of six, and bare with me on this Draco, I got a massive case of Dragon Pox."

"How bad?" Draco asked surprised.

"Bad enough that I would have died… Part of the reason Molly doesn't like me." Luna stated as she looked off to the side. "And yet I survived… it made me wonder how I survived such a case."

"What did your parents tell you?" Draco asked as he looked at her carefully.

"That a miracle happened." Luna stated as she sighed. "At first I thought that a new drug was developed and I was given it… but that notion was dropped later on…" Luna stated as she disappeared and reappeared in a different seat. "I've always been able to do that. Which is why I get annoyed when people trap me when I do."

"Wait then your device doesn't have an auto-cast Teleport?" Draco asked.

"Xelloss actually does." Luna replied sighing. "When I hit the age of ten I found out how." She stated as she sighed. "I'm not going to tell you how though, just that the friends I was talking about are linked with that, and I tend to lose track of time."

"Okay, I'll let it drop." Draco stated getting a sigh of relief from Luna. "When you are ready Luna you can tell us."

"I still need to find Sylfeid." Luna quietly stated.

"Sylfeid? The Dragon that Otto talked about." Draco asked. "After Caro has her kid you could ask her to attempt to summon it."

"Won't work. Sylfeid isn't just a dragon. It is a large being that is in another plane of existence; the other side of the fence would be Divine Blue. The reason it is so hard, they both are great at hiding their power… but find one you found the other." Luna muttered as she shook her head a few times. "Sorry for going off topic."

"No problem. If these two are found will there be trouble?" Draco asked.

"Only if someone angers them." Luna replied as she went to her room. "Oh and Draco, don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't." Draco replied as he sighed. "My life is weird."


	12. Blue Moon Wanes

On a desert like planet…

"Are you sure no one can find us here?" A mage asked as a group of mages sat around a table.

"No one ever comes to this planet, unless they are mining for a mineral." Another one replied as the sky started to darken. "This is too early." He stated as he ran to a window and paled. "Incoming!"

In the distance and a little before hand…

"Are you sure?" Otto asked to a vid screen.

{Yes, the entire group has evaded capture and has murdered several enforcers trying to arrest them.} Harry replied sighing. {Normally the TSAB would send in a strike team, but that would be detected faster than what you can do.}

"Fine." Otto replied as she held out the blue stone, and it formed into a dagger. "I wonder if that other fragment could work…" She muttered after she closed the screen. "Darkness of the blue sky. Cleanse the order to that which beyond the path. Strip the light of all creation and crush that which is in my way."

[Divine's Wrath.] Kaos hjerte stated getting an eyebrow to rise as the sky darkened and a blue ball started to appear in front of her.

"That's different." Otto stated as she looked at it.

[Skyv den med magi.] Kaos hjerte stated getting Otto to smirk. _**(Push it with magic.)**_

'A variation of Divine Buster… Divine!' Otto thought as she face palmed and slammed the ball with her hand and a blue beam the size of a Starlight Breaker rippled to life. "Cool!" She called out, as the explosion that resulted was massive.

{Otto what was that?} Chrono shouted as two video screens popped up.

{That was stronger than Break Star.} Harry stated getting Otto to rub her head.

"I just cast another fragmented spell that was found at the dig." Otto replied as she sighed than looked odd. "The last line wasn't on the tablet… so how did I know it?"

[Blodet vil hjelpe. Du er en etterkommer av Dame blå.] Kaos hjerte explained getting a nervous chuckle. _**(Blood will help. You are a descendant of Lady Blue.)**_

"Great, I'll start learning these more and more?" Otto asked as she sighed.

"You Brat!" A mage shouted as he floated nearby.

"You survived that?" Otto asked as she sighed.

"Only two of us survived that blast." He shouted as he aimed his staff at her.

[Round Shield.] Shadow Heart stated in gem mode.

"A second device!" He cried out in shock.

"Bound through ice." Otto stated getting the guy to look at her. "Trap all those that break the infinite law."

"You think I'm going to let you cast another big spell!" He chided as he rushed at her.

[Hel's prison.] Kaos hjerte stated as the guy became an ice sculpture.

"Okay, I really need to figure out how I'm casting these." Otto muttered as she looked about and sighed when she saw the other survivor with her hands in the air. "Sirs, it seems one is surrendering, please transport that one to the brig." Otto stated as the other girl flashed away with a white glyph. "Who did that last one pull from?"

[Hel.] Kaos hjerte replied getting an odd look.

"Wait there is more of them?" Otto asked looking shocked.

[Ja.] Kaos hjerte replied right as the screens vanished.

"You know pulling power from us lords will attract attention." A guy stated on a chair.

"And you are?" Otto asked as she noticed the white glyph appear and break up. "You are interfering."

"My name is Diabound, young Blue Maiden. And I'm not surprised that you don't know of me." Diabound replied sighing. "Kaos hjerte was never supposed to have been moved."

"What? But the place said it was planned for a blood member to remove it." Otto retorted.

"It was dropped into the null space to be forgotten. It took me and five other lords to hide that sector only for it to fail to that blasted ship." Diabound muttered as he frowned at her. "Still, for a Blue Maiden, you are able to use Lady Blue's power fairly well."

"Blue Maiden?" Otto asked as she flicked the dagger to a reverse grip and her staff appeared.

"One that has descended from Lady Blue's blood, but not one of Lady Blue's children by birth." Diabound replied with a frown. "Which is odd as you don't have the feel of a mortal that was born of a woman."

"Test tube." Otto replied as she aimed her staff at him and a green ball started to appear but vanished. "Huh?"

"Please don't, I'm only here to talk. The Lunar event at your home will be ending soon, please take care of the place. I rather not have Lady Blue awakened. As it is, I have clues to where she is and the you just added a complication to that." Diabound muttered as he stood up. "Are there any more of you?"

"You mean like me or with my blood?" Otto asked as she frowned.

"Both." Diabound answered.

"My twin." Otto replied not liking the situation she was in.

"Can't be… You be careful. Oh and catch." Diabound stated as a he lightly tossed a book to her. "That is something that the dragons and other lords don't hand out lightly." He stated as he vanished and Otto vanished in a white flash.

"Wha?" Otto stated shocked as she saw that she was on the ship. "Where did that guy teleport to?"

"There was no record of a teleport to or from the planet, but we had a massive interference at your location." A tech reported from a console.

"How… There was a guy that wasn't there when I started the raid, and he was able to stop the charge for a Divine Buster." Otto stated.

[It is so.] Shadow Heart replied.

[Han var kanselleringen trylleformularer.] Kaos hjerte replied getting Otto to look shocked and frown. _**(He was canceling spells.)**_

"Diabound…" Otto muttered as she looked at the book in her hands.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"A book he tossed at me." Otto replied as she opened it and frowned. "And it is blank."

"No new devices entered with you so it isn't one." Chrono stated as Otto started to flip through it and stop.

"It isn't blank after all… it has the three spells that I can use… so the other pages might reveal themselves to me later." Otto stated frowning.

"Be careful." Harry stated as he watched her leave the room. "She might need to be watched… with a new person making that much interference just to hand a book to her."

"And you don't like working behind your friend's backs." Chrono stated as he sighed. "If she shows more dangerous tendencies we have to start, other wise we can just observe what we can."

"Agreed." Harry stated as he sighed. 'This entire thing isn't making any sense, how is Otto casting those… almost no energy wasted for the entire spell, and that last one, she turned that guy into ice completely.'

Months later at the hospital…

"Which room is the Takamachis?" Otto asked as she looked panicked.

"Your relation?" the nurse asked not looking up.

"Their daughter." Otto stated in a dark tone.

"Room M15 and M16." The nurse replied watching the girl head in that direction. "They don't pay me enough."

Between the rooms…

"Wait why both rooms?" Otto asked as she stopped.

"I'm not having anymore children Fate!" was shouted from room M15. "I've been in here since eight!"

"And you induced mine!" Fate shouted back.

"Both of you shut it!" Otto stated as attendants sighed. "It's eight now, so you both been here since eight a.m.?"

"I so hate this." Deed stated as she sat outside the rooms. "I'm going to be through this soon myself."

"What the waiting or the pain?" Otto asked as she sat next to her twin.

"Both… Mom been here for twelve straight hours and mother started around six." Deed replied as she rubbed her bump.

"Well at least the moons are no longer in alignment." Otto stated as she sighed. "So at least this might not happen again for a long time."

"That is a good thing… I just wish that Sein didn't trick us like that." Deed muttered.

"At least you got a girlfriend out of it." Otto stated as several doctors rushed into Nanoha's room.

Hours later…

"Miss Takamachi?" A doctor stated as he roused Otto. "Your sisters have been born."

"What time is it?" Otto asked in a slight droll.

"A quater past midnight. One of your little sisters refused to be born on the same day." He chuckled.

"And my moms?" Otto asked sleepily.

"Doing great, in fact your biological mother is awake." He replied getting a chuckle. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing. Just tired I got the call about four hours ago, right as I was training my mother's student. Oh, I forgot to give her a task while I ran…" Otto muttered as she sighed. "Well I think I could be forgiven."

"You can see her if you want." The doctor stated. "The twins will be under observation for a few days, like your mothers."

"So it is true that twins are born early?" Deed asked as she yawned. "I'm happy that I only have one."

"Well I better sign the documents to let the Yagami three to their mother." The doctor stated as he walked off.

"I thought Vita gave birth a week ago." Deed asked as she looked at her sister.

"Vita is also considered a program, so they were worried about her kids being tied to the tome as well." Otto replied as she recalled Harry in several meetings that she had to help with the documentation. "It is and will be a founded worry for most of the children in that house."

"Oh." Deed replied as they walked into their mom's room.

"Fourteen hours…" Nanoha muttered as she sighed. "And I can't wait to hold them. Saki and Yuki."

"You named them?" Otto asked surprised.

"Of course. And I'll point out which is which when I get to see them." Nanoha replied.

"Oh, Fate is out of labor." Otto stated getting an odd look.

"Really?" Nanoha asked surprised.

"Yeah, got told one yesterday and one today." Otto replied getting a nervous chuckle.

"Split twins…" Nanoha muttered as she looked at her body. 'Need to get back into shape when I'm cleared.'

"I'll stay till you are cleared and can hold your own again." Otto stated as she looked at her mom. "I'm not going to let you over work yourself."

"I missed out on those years with both of you and Vivio." Nanoha stated as she looked at her daughters. "I'm not going to let myself get to the point that Shamal has to tell me to take it easy."

"Thanks, it will be odd for them to have a niece their age." Deed stated as she rubbed her bump. "Is it painful?"

"Oh no…" Nanoha replied with a very deadpan voice. "I forgot about the pain after they gave me something for it."

"I'll ask for it then." Deed stated making Otto chuckle. "You think this is easy?"

"No. Just that you are scared of pain." Otto replied getting a sigh from Deed.

"I can take pain, but having something being pushed out of a small hole… not so much." Deed retorted in a deadpan.

"Tell me about it, I had two." Nanoha replied getting a chuckle from both twins.

"We'll see you and Fate tomorrow." Otto stated as she dragged her sister out. "Get some rest mom."

"Fine." Nanoha replied as she grumbled under her breath. "That's all I've been doing."


	13. The Darkness of the Moons

Several months later…

"Otto, are you sure you want to go back?" Nanoha asked as she held one of her twins.

"I do." Otto replied looking off to the side blushing. "I will visit time to time… But there are questions I need answered and only that place can give them to me."

"Do you have permission?" Nanoha asked as a pair of arms removed the baby and put another one in her arms. "Thanks Vesta."

"Stinky." Vesta muttered.

"I do. I know I'm doing the right thing." Otto replied.

"Sis, be careful." Deed stated as she held a baby in her arms.

"I will." Otto replied before smiling.

After Otto left…

"Couldn't make her stay?" Fate asked getting a sigh from Nanoha.

"She was blushing… why was she blushing about that place… there is another reason she wanted to go back." Nanoha muttered as she started to laugh. "She found a boyfriend."

"I see you are taking that well." Fate stated as she placed her hand on her face. "Saki, Yuki, Asuna, and Mai will miss their sister."

"She will visit… she said she will." Nanoha stated before sighing. "Just when things stopped getting hectic she wants to go back."

"Well she does have a good reason." Fate stated as she looked to the moons. "Besides the boyfriend idea you realized, there is the fact that this Diabound person told her that place was never to be found."

"And she wants to know why." Nanoha replied shaking her head. "All I want to know is why I feel like my energy drops when she is on a mission."

"That's something else that bothers her." Fate stated.

In an unmarked location…

"So Gregory, what have you found about this Otto Takamachi?" Diabound asked as he sat in a recliner.

"Not much my lord. She is a cyborg from a set called the Numbers, created, surprisingly, by Jail." Gregory replied.

"Jail, funny. I thought I killed him." Diabound stated as he looked at Gregory.

"I kid you not. Was involved in a fight with the TSAB that was later called the JS incident." Gregory continued.

"And she now works for them, this TSAB is interesting." Diabound stated getting a nervous chuckle.

"It was this incident that allowed access to the Cradle." Gregory stated as he waited for a hit.

"I figured that." Diabound revealed as he looked at the imp. "Continue."

"Was defeated in battle by the Dragon Summoner in Riot Force." Gregory continued as ordered. "Joined the TSAB after the Mirage battles and has served ever since. Though was assigned after part of her team was accidentally transported to the Sealed world, as a diplomat."

"I see, so that is how she got it." Diabound stated as he looked annoyed. "It all makes sense… What about her family?"

"Six siblings, and two nieces, four of the siblings were recently born as was her nieces. Her twin and is more suited for close combat and has two kids with one of the other numbers. Her other sister that wasn't born recently is the pilot of the Cradle."

"The Saint Kaiser." Diabound stated with a smirk. "Which makes sense."

"Why is that?" Gregory asked before dodging a blast.

"Never you mind." Diabound replied as he smiled. "I might want to talk to her again… she might not be what I thought."

"A Blue Maiden?" Gregory asked this time not getting a blast but was sent to the other side of the room with nothing that hit him. "Sorry my lord."

"I want to speak with Hel." Diabound stated with a cruel smirk.

"She never wants to talk to you." Gregory stated while shivering.

"Tell her I might know where her mother is." Diabound stated before frowning. "And don't appear on her world again, I rather not have to trade for you back."

"I'll send it through the Astral Plain." Gregory stated as he vanished.

"Two hundred more years… Two hundred years for your nap to end… and hopefully you are in a good mood." Diabound muttered as he leaned into his chair. "The last…"

Inside a floating prison between dimensions several months later…

"I'll make everyone see… Tom Riddle never died… he just took the form of Harry Potter." Albus stated from his cell.

"Put a sock in it." Jail chided. "Riddle is dead, no one can act that long and fool the friends that long."

"Quit poking holes in my theory!" Albus retorted. "I never make mistakes."

"And yet you have." Jail rebated as he sighed. "Say where's dinner?"

"Your right it is late?" Albus replied as the lights dimmed in the hall.

"There you are." A malevolent voice chided as the light continued to dim. "I've been looking for you for quite some time, Albus."

"Me?" Albus asked surprised.

"Yes, you." The voice replied as the fields around both cells vanished. "Jail you can come with…"

"Crimson Stream!" Jail shouted as a jet of flames billowed out of the cell nailing the shadowy figure.

"I guess you didn't get the memo." The voice stated as black and purple bolts slammed into Jail's cell and a cry of pain was heard. "I guess he isn't coming with us."

"What is in it for me?" Albus asked as he walked to the shadowy form.

"Revenge."

Several minutes later…

"Is the patient stable?" Chrono asked.

"He can answer some questions but…" A doctor started to say.

~Nice to see you…~ Jail stated.

"What did this to you and where is Albus?" Chrono asked.

~The thing that took Albus did this to me, I have no idea what it is or even who it is.~ Jail replied.

"Why did it want Albus?" Chrono asked as Jail chuckled.

"Sir, please don't laugh." The doctor stated getting Jail to stop.

~Revenge is what I heard, why… I'm not sure.~ Jail replied sighing.


End file.
